John Cena and Victoria Justice
by Erik9393
Summary: Long summary short John Cena and Victoria Justice meet during John's rivalry with CM Punk
1. Money In The Bank 2011

**This story takes place during John Cena's rivalry with CM Punk. I kind of got this idea after playing the** _ **Showcase**_ **game mode on WWE 2K15.**

 **Rated T for mild language.**

 **For now it's all about Friendship. Not sure when I'll put in Romance.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **The first chapter takes place at the 2011 Money In The Bank Pay Per View.**

 _July 17, 2011_

 _Allstate Arena Chicago, Illinois_

 **John Cena's POV**

"We're only a couple of blocks away from the Allstate Arena Mr. Cena." says the limo driver. I waved at him, letting him know that I heard him.

I'm still a little nervous. I've been thinking about that match I have with Phil. His character CM Punk is the number one contender for my WWE championship. And Punk's contract expires at the end of the night. And he vowed to the WWE universe that he would beat me and walk out with the title.

And I'm not too surprised that majority of the fans were on his side since the ppv was in his hometown.

"We have arrived at the arena ." the driver declared. "Alrighty then. Thanks for the escort." I replied. "No problem at all sir." he said.

I stepped out of the limo, and put the title belt on my shoulder. I had only taken a few steps when I stopped and saw a awfully familiar young latina.

* * *

 **Victoria Justice's POV**

I could hear my heart pounding as I saw 'The Champ' walk out of his limo.

I was extremely nervous. We have never met. Not even on social media.

He seemed to have been as surprised as I was.

He smiled his signature dimple smile.

"Hi. I don't think we've ever met." he says. "No we haven't." I replied.

"I'm John." he replied, extending his hand for a handshake. I shook his strong hand, and I could feel my face heating up.

It was my turn to give him _my_ signature smile. "I know who you are." I said jokingly.

"Whatcha doing here?" he asked. "My sister Madison and I bought tickets for the show. _And_ got backstage passes." I exclaimed.

"That's cool. Where is your sister anyway?" he asked. "She ran off with Randy Orton when he arrived. She has a huge crush on him." I answered.

"Again. That's cool." he replied. "Let me text Randy and see where he's at." he says. After a about a minute he says "He says he's in the break room."

"So I've been watching your tv show _Victorious_. It's become a hit." he replied while we were walking. "Why thank you." I commented.

A few moments of silence while we walked before we bumped into Barbie (Kelly Kelly (With the Diva's title on her shoulder)) and Eve. Their jaws dropped as soon as they saw me with John.

"Oh my god!" Barbie exclaimed. I snickered. "Barb and Eve. I see you're surprised to see Victoria Justice in the building." he replied.

"We really love your show." says Eve. "Thanks." I said to her while shaking her hand.

"We really love to stay and chat, but I really got to get ready for my title match." Barbie says. "Who are you defending it against?" I had to ask. "Brie Bella." she answered. "Well I hope you win." I said. She thanked me before John and I left.

About thirty seconds later he asked me "So how long have you been a fan of me?" "Since Wrestlemania 23." I answered.

"I remember that night. I defended my WWE title against Shawn Michaels." I replied.

"That was a brutal match. But I'm glad you won though." she said. I thanked her.

We made it to the break room and saw my sister laughing with Randy Orton w/ the World Heavyweight title on his shoulder.

"Yo Randy." John said. They turned their heads. "Hey man." he says to John, and they bumped shoulders.

"And you must been Madison. Victoria's sister." he replied to her. She beamed at him with a big smile.

Her smile faded when I stated "FYI Randy, she has a big crush on you." "Why did you have to tell him that?!" she shot at me in low whisper. Her cheeks red.

"Don't be so embarrassed about it. I've had lots of girls who have crushes on me." Randy said. Maddy feeling a little better.

"Hey. Good luck in your title defense." John said to Randy. "Same to you man." Randy replied. "I think you're gonna need it more than I do." John says.

"What's he talking about?" my sister asked Randy. "Normally the champion has the 'champions' advantage. But thanks to Christian's lawyers, I don't. And if I lose the match by disqualification or if there's any poor officiating, I'll lose the title." he grumbled.

It was my turn to ask "Sorry. What's 'champions' advantage?" "Normally the reigning champion can't lose the title by count out or dq in a one on one title match." John stated.

"So why doesn't he have it?" I asked. "The board of directors add that stipulation to make the storyline more interesting." he replied.

"Hey. How'd you like to come to my locker room and hang out?" Randy asked Maddy. She squealed with excitement and hugged him.

"You wanna come to my locker room?" John asked me. Unlike my sister, I just gave him a warm smile, and nodded yes.

As soon as we got to his locker room and sat down on the couch, he says "I really like your character, Tori Vega." I blushed, smiling.

"I also love Ariana Grande's character. Cat Valentine. She's really adorable." he then stated. "Yeah. She's been getting that a lot lately." I said.

"So what's it like starring your own show?" he asked. "It's been nerve racking." I answered.

"How so?" he also asked. "Well, aside from getting millions of viewers for each episode, the show's been getting lots and lots of reviews on social media too . Some good, some bad. And there are those that are just perverted." I said all at once.

"I know how that feels." he said.

We sat for a few minutes, not saying anything. I still couldn't believe I was sitting here with John Cena.

John stood up. "I'll be right back. I gotta make a call." he then said. "Okay." I replied.

* * *

 **John Cena's POV**

I got out to the hallway and and dialed in Randy's number.

"Hey John. Again." he says. "Hey Randy. I need you to do me a favor." I said quietly. "What is it?" he asked.

"I need you to take Madison over to the sky box." I replied. "Why?" he wondered.

"Since it's going to be a packed house tonight, I think it'd be better if both her and Victoria are able to enjoy the show without getting mauled by fans. Especially if those fans are drinkers." I said.

"Smart John. Okay." he says. "Vic and I will join you two in twenty minutes." I said before hanging up.

I go back to my locker room. I put on my knee pads and my wrestling shoes.

I put my belt back on my shoulder. "So why don't we take you back to your sister?" I asked her. "Sure. That sounds like a good idea." she replied.

"I also like Liz Gillies' character Jade West." I replied a few minutes later while we walked. "Me too. I really think the bad girl roll suits her." she said.

I saw an elevator nearby. We went inside. "I hear you're also an amazing singer." I said to her while the elevator hummed. "Why thanks. I've been singing for most of my life." she replied.

We stepped out of the elevator and started walking again.

"Aren't we heading to Randy's locker room?" she asked. "No." I answered. "Where are we going?" she asked. "You'll see." I said.

We got to the sky box, which had a flat screen tv, a vending machine, a bathroom, and a sofa. She was surprised to see her sister.

"Madison? What are you doing here?" she asked. "Guess what sis. We get to watch the show from up here on the sky box!" Madison exclaimed.

"But we already got seats from right behind the barrier." she says to me.

"I thought this would be better for the both of you. Plus I think you deserve to enjoy the show without any people constantly asking you for an autograph or a picture." I said. "Oh. Well that makes since." she said.

"We should get ready for the event." says Randy. "Good idea. You two enjoy the show. We'll see you when the its over." I said to them before Randy and I left.

* * *

 _Twenty Minutes Later_

 **Victoria Justice's POV**

After the fireworks were set off, the show began. We saw the World Heavyweight Championship money in the bank ladder match, which was won by Daniel Bryan.

Then we saw Kelly Kelly (with Eve) beat Brie Bella (with Nikki Bella, as usual) to retain her Diva's title.

Alberto Del Rio won the WWE championship money in the bank ladder match.

Maddy squealed as we got to the World Heavyweight title match between Randy Orton and Christian.

At the start of the match, Christian threw a chair in the ring, and hoped Randy would hit him with it, and get dq'ed. But Randy was too smart to use the chair.

Then it was back and forth for awhile till Randy took control.

And when Randy was setting up for the RKO, Christian backed up into the corner. And then he spat in Randy's face! And Randy kicks him in the balls. Randy gets disqualified, Christian became the new World Heavyweight champion.

But Christian's celebration was cut short by Randy. Who RKO'd him not once, but twice on an announce table. I could tell Madison was a little upset that Randy lost the world title.

Now was on to the main event: John Cena vs CM Punk for the WWE title. It was back and forth, no one getting the upper hand.

Punk went up onto the top rope. He dove, and landed on top of Cena, but Cena rolled over, and put Punk on his shoulders, looking to his the Attitude Adjustment. But Punk countered and had Cena on _his_ shoulders, looking for the Go To Sleep. But Cena countered, had Punk on his stomach, and locked in the STF. It looked like Punk was gonna tap, but he fought his way out of the submission hold, and applied the anaconda vise. I thought Cena was gonna tap, but he somehow managed to get his feet on the bottom rope.

Then both men try to put each other away, but everytime they would kick out at two.

Then Punk had Cena on his shoulders again. This time he hit the GTS. The only problem with that was it sent John out of the ring. As soon as he got John back _into_ the ring, we saw Mr. McMahon and John Laurinaitis come out.

He glared at both men before heading back in the ring, and John catches him off guard and got Punk into the STF again.

Then Mr. McMahon tells John Laurinaitis to go ring the bell. But before he was halfway around the ring, John Cena rolled out of the ring, and hits Laurinaitis with a clothesline. I heard Michael Cole say "You heard John say: He wants to win this the right way. Not the cheap way."

John Cena gets back into the ring, but is caught off guard by Punk, who had Cena on his shoulders, again, and hits the GTS, again. Covers him, and got the one two three.

CM Punk is the new WWE Champion. But his celebration was cut short when Vince grabbed Jerry Lawler's headset, and demanded that Alberto Del Rio was to come out and try to cash in the money in the bank briefcase he won a little while ago.

But Punk was ready for it. He connected with a roundhouse kick, knocking Del Rio out cold. Then Punk disappeared into the crowd. And that's when the show ended.

* * *

 _Twenty Minutes Later_

 **John Cena's POV**

After the show ended I went back to my locker room to take a quick shower. I then pack up, and locked up the locker room.

"There you are. Where were you?" Victoria asked me as soon as I arrived.

"I went back to my locker room to shower up. Didn't want to smell like a bum around you." I joked. "So. Did you two ladies enjoy the show?" I asked.

"It was amazing. Too bad both you and Randy lost your titles. But other than that we had a great time." Victoria commented.

The three of us went back to the parking lot. "So where you staying?" I asked. "Embassy Suites." she replied.

"Hey. How bout the two of you ride with me and I'll have my limo driver take you there?" I asked.

"Really?" she wondered. "Sure. It'd be my pleasure." I answered.

My limo arrived ten minutes later. I told the driver to take a trip to the Embassy Suites.

As soon as we left the arena I asked Victoria "So what's going on with your show? When's the next episode?"

"We just started production on our next episode called _Locked Up!_ It's going to be the second one hour special for the series." she said.

"What's it about?" I asked. "I'll only give you a sneak peak." she said. She then motioned for me to lean forward. "Our teacher Sikowitz takes us all on a one week trip to an island called Yerba." she said.

"That's sounds cool. I'll try to remember to watch it." I said.

"Mr. Cena. We've arrived at the Embassy Suites." the driver said about twenty minutes later.

"Well here we are." I said, opening the side door. Madison was the first one to exit the limo.

"It was nice meeting you Victoria." I greeted. "It was nice meeting you too John." she said.

"Hopefully we'll see each other again." I said. "Same here." she replied.

"You and your sister take care of yourselves." I said. "Okay." she said. We waved goodbye, and I was on my way back to my motel room.

* * *

 **Victoria Justice's POV**

"Man I'm beat." I whispered to myself as I changed into a loose tee shirt and sweats.

I exited the bathroom, and I see Madison snuggled up under the covers.

"I still can't believe I met Randy Orton." she said to me.

"So I guess you had a good night."

"Yep. Well goodnight Vicki." she says to me. "Right back at you sis." I said back.

 **Not sure when I'll be posting the next chapter. Let me know what you readers think.**


	2. Raw (7-25-11)

**The second chapter is on Raw (7/25/11), eight days removed from the Money in the Bank PPV.**

 _Hampton, Virginia_

 **John Cena's POV**

I'm real excited for tonight's show. Rey Mysterio and The Miz will square off in the finals to become the new WWE champion.

Last week on Raw, an eight man tournament was created to decide a new champion, after CM Punk beat me for the title and walked out at Money In The Bank.

I've been think about that night. I still couldn't believe I met the young and talented Victoria Justice.

And I have to admit, she's really come a long way to being famous.

I'm wondering if she went back to working the production of _Locked Up!_

I took out my cell phone and went on twitter, and noticed I had a direct message. I clicked on it, and it was from Victoria.

The message read _Hey John. Thanks again for last Sunday night. Hopefully we'll see each other again. XOXOXOXOXO_

I smiled. And messaged back _No problem. Take care._

As soon as the match between Rey Mysterio and The Miz started, the crowd stood up on their feet. Majority of the fans we're cheering for Rey.

Rey end up winning the match.

Later in the show, Triple H, the Chief Operating Officer of the WWE, came out. Jim Ross returned, got rid of Michael Cole for the remainder of the night.

He then announced that there was going to be a second wwe championship match.

He said that Rey Mysterio would be defending the title against me. I was ecstatic.

I looked at my phone for the time and realized my match was in less than an hour.

 **Victoria Justice's POV**

I had gotten home just in time to watch the last half hour of Monday Night Raw.

I don't know who won the final round to be crowned the new wwe champion, Miz or Mysterio.

I heard one of the commentators mention something about a second wwe title match.

Saying it would be the new wwe champion Rey Mysterio going up against John Cena.

So that answers the question.

I took out my cell and got on twitter, and saw I had a direct message from John. It read _No problem. Take care._

So while I waited for the match to come I made myself a sandwich.

I sat back down on the couch, and saw that Rey Mysterio was making his way to the ring.

Then John came out, and once the bell rang, the crowd erupted.

It was back and forth through out the match. At one point Rey Mysterio put Cena into the STF!

But John Cena would land the AA on Rey, and he became the new WWE champion, as they played John's theme.

I assumed the show was over. I got up and went to the kitchen and was pouring myself some prune juice when I heard a different song playing on the tv. It was a rock and roll song.

I sat back down on the couch. For a moment no one came out from backstage. When he did came out, my jaw dropped.

It was CM Punk! And he had _his_ WWE title belt around his waist. Apparently John was just as shocked as I was, although he doesn't know I was watching him.

CM Punk was now in the ring, standing in front of John. John raised his WWE title in the air, and about half the fans in attendance cheered. Punk raise _his_ WWE title in the air, and got a lot more cheers.

John left the ring, and Punk just rallied the crowd.

The show ended, and I'm just sitting on the couch in disbelief.

'How is CM Punk back in the WWE?' I thought to myself.


	3. SummerSlam 2011

**Here it is. Chapter three; Taking place at Summer Slam 2011**

 _August 14th, 2011_

 _Staples Center; Los Angeles, California_

 **Victoria's POV**

John updated me on everything that's happened (By direct messaging on Twitter) since CM Punk returned.

He explained to me that CM Punk was secretly brought back by COO Triple H. So now the WWE had two WWE champions.

And then Triple H announced that there was going to be a match for the undisputed WWE championship at Summer Slam. And he was going to be the referee.

My parents were able to pay for the event on Pay Per View.

Right now I'm sitting on my couch, having some tacos.

The show started off with Dolph Ziggler taking on Alex Riley, with Dolph winning.

Another intense match was Sheamus taking on Mark Henry. Sheamus hit a brogue kick on Mark, but it sent him out of the ring.

Sheamus trying to lift him back up and into the ring, but Mark caught him off guard, ramming Sheamus back first into the post, then rams him through the barricade. Mark ended up winning by count out because of it.

Kelly Kelly successfully defended her Diva's Title against Beth Phoenix.

The World Heavyweight Title match between Christian and Randy Orton was a no holds barred match.

It was back and forth throughout the match, but Orton won by delivering an RKO on the steel steps.

I realized I had to go pee. Since it would be awhile before the Cena-Punk match, I got up and went to the bathroom.

After that was taken care of, I went to the kitchen and got myself a diet pepsi from the fridge.

When I got back I saw that Triple H was already in the ring. He was wearing black pants, and a referee's shirt.

Then CM Punk came out, with his new entrance music.

John Cena comes out next. He stands there for a moment before coming down to the ring.

Triple H took the precautionary measures before ringing the bell.

Just like I expected, it was back and forth throughout the beginning.

At one point John Cena had the advantage, but CM Punk somehow manages to change the tables. He threw John out of the ring, and successfully attempted a suicide dive. But his head hit the security barrier.

Triple H started counting. Both Cena and Punk were down once he got up to nine. I was afraid Triple H might count them both out.

But he didn't instead he threw both Cena and Punk back into the ring.

Both Punk and Cena went back and forth again. At one point Punk hit his signature flying elbow.

He covered him, it looked like Punk had him, but Cena kicked out just before the three count.

Both try to put each other away from that point on, but both champions wouldn't stay down.

Then it happened. CM Punk hit the Go To Sleep on John near the ropes.

He covered him, John got his right leg on the bottom rope. But Triple H made the three count.

While CM Punk celebrated, John Cena tries to tell Triple H that he had his foot on the rope.

John leaves the ring, Triple H offers his hand to Punk for a handshake. Punk doesn't shake his hand, but Triple H did raised Punk's arm, congratulating him on his victory.

So that meant Punk became the Undisputed WWE champion.

Triple H leaves the ring, applauding. CM Punk is on the second turnbuckle, embracing the moment

But then a freakishly tall man with a goatee and a ponytail comes in and clothslined Punk.

I heard Michael Cole exclaimed "Kevin Nash!"

Then Nash landed his Jackknife power bomb.

Once he left, Triple H stood at the bottom of the ramp in shock.

Then Alberto Del Rio comes out with a regular referee, and handed his money in the bank brief case to the referee.

Punk was only able to get back up to one knee before the bell rang, and Del Rio connected his signature kick to Punk's head, and covered him for the one two three.

And in only twelve seconds, Alberto Del Rio became the WWE champion.

Just about everyone in the arena is in shock.

* * *

 **John Cena's POV**

I'm sitting in the trainer's room getting some treatment when I noticed I got another direct twitter message from Victoria.

It read _Wow! I am utterly speechless. I'm sad that Triple H didn't see that your foot was on the rope. And whose Kevin Nash? I hope you're all right._

I replied back _Don't worry about me. Something tells me I'll be 'The Champ' again real soon. And to answer your question about who Kevin Nash is, he is known as Big Daddy/Diesel back in the mid_ _nineties before he went to WCW (World Championship Wrestling). Then came back one night after Wrestlemania 19. You know, during the Triple H/HBK rivalry. And thanks for your concern. You take care yourself._

 **There's chapter three.**

 **What will happen in chapter four?**


	4. Raw (8-22-11)

**After an epic (And controversial) match between John Cena and CM Punk for the undisputed wwe title, Kevin Nash comes out and takes out the champion, and Alberto Del Rio successfully cashes his money in the bank contract to become the new WWE champion.**

 **We fast forward to Monday August 22nd**

 _Rexall Place_

 _Edmonton, Alberta, Canada_

 _4:00 pm_

 **Victoria Justice's POV**

As I'm sitting in my dressing room at Nickelodeon studios as we do some finishing touches for our next _Victorious_ episode (Helen Back Again), which is to air on September 10, I couldn't get my mind off of what happened on the end of Summer Slam two weeks ago.

Punk hits the GTS on Cena near the ropes. Punk went for the cover, Cena got his right foot on the bottom rope, but referee Triple H ended up counting to three, and CM Punk became the undisputed WWE champion.

Then Kevin Nash comes from out of nowhere and attacked Punk, and left the ring.

Then Alberto Del Rio comes out and cashes in his money in the bank brief case, and becomes the new champion.

I was jolted back to reality when I heard someone knocking on my door. I opened it and saw my close friend Ariana Grande.

"Hey Ariana. What's up?" I asked her. "Dan wants all of us to be on set in five minutes." she reminded. "Got it." I said just before she left.

I finished putting on my make up before leaving, took a deep breath, and headed to the set.

* * *

 _One hour later_

 **John Cena's POV**

"How have you been lately? Since Summer Slam I mean." Randy asked as we sat in catering.

"The aches and pains lasted only a few days. But tonight I feel like a new man." I replied.

"You know I've been thinking about Madison lately." he replied.

"Madison?" I asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Victoria's sister." he pointed out. "She's not you're avenge fan." he added.

"Maybe it's because she's the sister of another celebrity. And Victoria taught her manners with other celebrities." I says. "Yeah. You're probably right." he said.

"Hey we should probably get ready for the show tonight." I suggested.

"Yeah. Good idea. As usual." he said sarcastically when he said _As usual_.

We headed to our locker rooms. I had changed into my ring gear, and had just finished tying my shoes when I heard my cell vibrate.

I looked at it and I got another direct message on twitter: _I just got home. I'll definitely be watching Raw tonight. Hopefully I get to see you in action._

I texted back: _I'll definitely be in action tonight._

* * *

 _Thirty minutes later_

 **Victoria Justice's POV**

"Hurry up Maddy. The show's about to begin." I called out to my sister. "Coming!" Madison called from upstairs.

She came downstairs a few minutes later just as the intro came on.

Alberto Del Rio came out first, and rambled on and on about how it was his 'Destiny' to be the WWE champion.

Then CM Punk comes out, and proclaimed that he was screwed into losing the WWE title because of Nash, and demands that he should get a rematch.

Then John Cena comes out, and demanded the same.

Then Triple H comes out, and both Punk and Cena complained about getting their rematch against Del Rio.

Then Triple H announced that Punk and Cena would face each other in tonight's main event. In a number one contenders match to decide who would face Del Rio for the title at Night of Champions.

About sometime later in the show there was a segment between Triple H and John Laurinaitis. John told him that Kevin Nash had been in a car crash. So Triple H put John in charge for the rest of the night so he could head on over to the hospital.

Once we got to the number one contenders match, it was a little longer than I thought it would be. Back and forth as usual in the beginning.

Alberto Del Rio and John Laurinaitis were sitting with the announcers near the announce table, watching.

At one point, John had Punk on his shoulder, looking to hit the AA, but Punk started drilling elbows to his shoulder, managing to get John down to his hands and knees.

Then he landed a running high knee to John's jaw. He covers him for the one two three, but John managed to kick out at two.

After going back and forth again, John went to hit the AA again, but this time Punk countered and had John in a roll up pin, but John brought his knees together to Punk's head to break the pin.

But then in a flash, Punk connected the roundhouse kick, and John goes down.

Then Punk signaled it was time for John to go to sleep.

But when Punk was about to lift John Cena up on his shoulders, we heard someone exclaiming "HEY PUNK! CM PUNK!"

Then my jaw dropped as Maddy and I saw Kevin Nash was up on the stage! "THIS ISN'T OVER!" he added.

After stare at Kevin Nash for a long moment, he turned his attention back to Cena, who immediately jumped up, and landed an AA, and got the win. Kevin ends up walking away.

But before John could celebrate, Alberto comes in and assaults John Cena. This goes on for awhile before John Laurinaitis was able to get Del Rio to calm down.

* * *

 _Ten minutes later_

 **John Cena's POV**

"There you go." the trainer says to me, handing me an ice pack. "I'd take it easy till the next time you're scheduled to compete." he added.

On my way back to the hotel I got yet another direct message on twitter from Victoria.

It said _How was Kevin Nash at the arena? I thought he was in a car accident._

I just gave her an _idk._

She then told me that this direct messaging thing wasn't working for her. She also said that she would rather listen to my voice. I told her I'd like to hear her voice too.

So she direct messaged me her phone number. I did the same, messaging her my phone number.

Once I got back to my hotel room, I said goodnight to her as I flopped onto the bed, and it wasn't long before fatigue took over, and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Victoria Justice's POV**

I nearly squealed when he gave me his phone number!

After having a banana, I changed into my night clothes, and headed to bed.

 **I was just able to get this chapter in before the weekend. The next chapter will take place at Night of Champions.**

 **So let me know what you think of this so far.**


	5. Night Of Champions 2011

**Chapter five takes place at Night of Champions 2011. Ironically the event takes place one night after Victorious aired** _Who did it to Trina?_

 _September 18, 2011_

 _First Niagara Center_

 _Buffalo, New York_

 _5:00 pm_

 **John Cena's POV**

I'm in the back of the limo with Randy Orton.

Randy seemed to be real nervous as we made our way to the First Niagara Center for Night of Champions, where every single title is on the line.

Randy is defending his World Heavyweight title against the World's Strongest Man Mark Henry.

Mark Henry's been in the wwe for nearly fifteen years (He had missed a couple of years for unknown reason) and has never won a world title. Actually, I can't recall him ever winning a single title.

Meanwhile I'm hoping to regain the WWE title from Alberto Del Rio. And wait till you me my entrance. It's gonna be killer.

"Finally." I muttered quietly as we made it to the entrance to the arena.

"I'm hoping Mark doesn't break any of my bones." Randy replied.

We felt the limo grind to a halt in the First Niagara Center parking lot.

The door opened, and Randy and I stepped out of the limo when we heard squealing coming from about twenty feet in front of us.

We looked up and we're surprised to see Victoria and Madison jumping up and down happily.

"Madison and Victoria." I said, my voice a tad deeper.

"We we're able to buy tickets for the event." Victoria stated.

"Well good for you two." says Randy. "Hey Maddy." Randy then teased. Maddy blushed, and gave him her signature smile. And I have to admit she's just as gorgeous as her sister.

"I'm a little hungry." she then says. "Hey. How bout I get you two ladies a pretzel and soda each? And then we'll drop you two off at the sky box." I offered.

"Sure." they both said simultaneously. So after ordering two pretzels and two coke zeros, we took them over to the sky box, chatted with them a little. Victoria asked me if I had seen Victorious' newest episode, and I said no, but told her tomorrow morning I'll check it out.

"Okay we better go get ready for Night of Champions. See you two later after the show." I replied.

"Hey John. I hope you become 'The Champ' again." Randy said to me as we got to his locker room. "Yeah thanks Randy." I said, now heading to my locker room.

* * *

 **Victoria Justice's POV**

"Did you see the way they looked at us when they saw us?" Madison asked. "Yeah I saw'em." I answered.

"Damn these pretzels taste good." she says.

We see the fireworks go off.

The first match was Daniel Bryan vs Heath Slater, in which Daniel Bryan won by submission.

Next it was Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston (Or Air Boom as they like to call themselves) defending their Tag Team titles against R Truth and The Miz (Or Awesome Truth as they like to call themselves), and ended up winning.

Cody Rhodes successfully defending his Intercontinental title against Ted DiBiase.

Dolph Ziggler defended the US title in a fatal 4 way match. The other three superstars were Jack Swagger, Alex Riley, and John Morrison. And despite the odds, Dolph ends up winning.

And Mark Henry beats Randy Orton for the World Heavyweight title in an amazing battle. Maddy didn't seem to have taken it well.

And Kelly Kelly retained her Diva's title after beating Beth Phoenix.

Then came the WWE title match between John Cena and Alberto Del Rio. But things got crazy even before the match begin.

Ring announcer Justin Roberts handed the microphone to Ricardo Rodriguez (Alberto Del Rio's personal ring announcer) so he could announce Alberto.

But Alberto came out walking, and he seemed a little pissed. Because normally he comes out in a fancy car.

He's asking Ricardo where the keys were.

But then we heard something. Sounded like someone's motor was running. Then John's music started playing.

Then a yellow car came out. Then both of our jaws dropped when we saw who came out of the car: John Cena!

Then the match began. It wasn't long before that snake Ricardo would get himself involved. Thankfully the referee tossed him out of the match.

After that it became a back and forth fight between Del Rio and Cena.

Del Rio had the upper hand for awhile before John got back into the match.

Then sometime later Alberto Del Rio would have his signature cross armbreaker locked in. Or it appeared he had it locked in before John would have Del Rio's shoulders down, but Del Rio would kick out.

Then Cena had held together, and lifted Del Rio up, and came down, Del Rio landed on his back, breaking the hold.

It was back and forth again before John Cena would hit the AA. But as he got back up, Ricardo Rodriguez comes back out. But John was ready, and knocked Ricardo to the ground.

John then locked in the STFU. Alberto tapped out, and I jumped up for joy as John Cena became the new WWE champion.

The last match was a no disqualification match between CM Punk and get this, Triple H. There was a special stipulation where if Triple H loses, he would no longer be COO of the WWE.

CM Punk came out first, and I noticed he had an ice cream bar on his tee shirt.

Then Triple H came out, and he has pretty much look the same. Hasn't changed a bit.

But after spitting water on the edge of the apron, Punk landed a cheap shot on Triple H, and he fell to the floor.

The match started outside of the ring. After landed a few shot to Triple H, he threw him into the time keeper's area.

Then just as Punk started taking apart the announce table, Triple H reappeared and started getting the upper hand, and throws Punk behind the table.

Then he puts Punk on the table, and was looking to hit the pedigree, but Punk countered, and looked to hit the GTS, but Triple H was able to counter, and Punk ran into the ring.

Then they went back and forth in the ring before the action spilled again out of the ring. They fought in the crowd, which ended up leading them to the stage area.

After fighting there they ended up back in the ring. And just when Punk had the match in his favor, Triple H turned the tables.

He then sent Punk in the corner, where a chair was wedged in between the top and middle turnbuckles, and Punk went back first into the corner and into the chair.

Both of them were in front of the spanish announce table. Then Punk landed a shot to Triple H, and Triple H laid on the table. And Punk then landed his signature elbow drop on Triple H, and through the announce table.

Both Punk and Triple were only able to crawl their way back into the ring. But then, The Miz and R Truth came out and started beating the heck out of both Punk and Triple H.

Miz then landed his finisher on Triple H, while Truth hit his finisher on Punk. Then Truth dragged Punk next to Triple H, and draped an arm onto Triple H's chest.

And they told the ref to count. And Triple H kicks out.

Miz started jawing at the ref, and then he shoved him. After a little more jawing, Miz tried to strike the ref, but he blocked The Miz, and landed a shot of his own.

But then he got double teamed by Miz and Truth.

Then John Laurinaitis comes out to confront both The Miz and R Truth, and attended the fallen official.

Both Punk and Triple H were able to got back to their feet, and Triple H hit the pedigree, and covered Punk. It took a long moment for another official to come out. But just as he got near the ring, John Laurinaitis stopped him, and told him to attend to the beaten referee.

In peoples mind Triple H had the match won. Then Punk gets back up and hits the GTS to Triple H. And just as Punk covered him, John tells the referee to get in the ring and count the pin.

The ref made it to two and just before he got to three Truth pulled Punk out the ring, and looked to beat him up again. But Punk was ready, and landed a GTS on Truth.

Punk got back in the ring and Triple H landed a second pedigree. Triple H covered him, and Punk kicked out at two.

And while both of them struggled to get back to their feet, Kevin Nash comes out from the crowd.

He knocks Punk down with a single punch. Then he went after Triple H. And when he set up for the jackknife powerbomb, Punk attacked him and landed some strikes before Kevin overpowered him.

Then he landed the jackknife powerbomb to punk. He gets out of the ring. And just when it looked he was about to leave, he turns to his right, and attacked Triple H.

Then he took the monitors off the other announce table. And then when he turned around, he get hit by a sledge hammer by Triple H.

Triple H then landed a third pedigree and this time he got the three count.

Triple H wins the match.

* * *

 **John Cena's POV**

"Even though Punk lost, I still have to give him props. He really fought for his life." Randy said.

Madison hasn't said a word since we left the First Niagara Center.

"She all right?" I asked Victoria. "She's fine. She's just bummed out because Randy lost the World Heavyweight title to Mark Henry." she pointed out.

"Look Maddy. I know you're upset. I'm just as upset as you, but you need to let it go. It happens to all of us." Randy said in a stern matter.

She just nodded her head, but it didn't seem to be making her feel better.

The limo driver stopped in front of the hotel Randy and I were staying.

The four of us walked up to the counter and I asked the guy behind the counter if there were any vacant room.

He said there was one. Both Victoria and Madison breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"It's just for one night. We should be out of here before noon." Victoria informed.

Randy's room was on the other side of the hall. Their room was only a couple of doors from mine.

So the four of us chatted in my room before I realized it was almost midnight.

Randy hugged Madison, and I hugged Victoria. Then in a flash she gave me a peck on the cheek.

I blushed a little, but I didn't think she noticed. They went into their room.

Randy stood in the hall frozen. "Vic kissed my cheek." I replied. "Really? Cause Madison kissed _my_ cheek." he said.

We stood there in silence for about thirty seconds before Randy said goodnight to me and headed to his room.

* * *

 **Victoria Justice's POV**

"I can't believe I kissed Randy's cheek!" she hissed at me as we sat in separate beds

"I can't believe I kissed John's cheek!" I hissed back as I set my phone alarm to ten in the morning.

"Man I'm beat." she replied. "Same here." I said.

"Well goodnight." I replied to my sister.


	6. Hell In A Cell 2011

**We fast forward to the 2011 Hell In A Cell Event. Which ironically took place one night after Victorious aired** _Tori Tortures Teacher._

 **This is where John Cena defends his WWE title against two other superstars in the first ever triple threat hell in a cell match.**

 _October 2, 2011_

 _New Orleans, Louisiana_

 _5:00 pm_

 **John Cena's POV**

I had worked out all week (except for yesterday) preparing for the triple threat hell in a cell match. It was gonna be a brutal battle as I defend my WWE title against Alberto Del Rio and CM Punk.

Let me tell you about the hell in a cell match: It's a nightmare. No matter how good you are, you're never gonna be the same when it's all over. It's impossible to win the match and leave the cell unscathed.

I ran into Mike Miznan (The Miz), who's in his street clothes. "Hey John. How's it been?" he asked me.

"To be honest, a little nerve racking. I know I'm gonna be sore in the morning." I replied.

"Hey John. I have to tell you something." he said to me. He then whispered something in my ear. "Got it." I said. "Just pretend to be surprised when Ron (R Truth) and I storm the ring." he replied before leaving.

I got to my locker room, and had started putting on my ring gear when my cell phone rang. It was Randy calling me.

I asked Randy what's up. And we talked about the title matches. He was challenging Mark Henry for the World Heavyweight title, which is also a hell in a cell match.

After chatting for about twenty more minutes I heard the pyro go off on the tv signalling the start of the show.

We talked a bit more before the first match between Daniel Bryan and JTG, which Daniel ended up winning.

Next up it was Sheamus taking on Christian. Christian gave it all he had, but Sheamus ended up winning.

Next up was a weird match up between Sin Cara Azul and Sin Cara Negro. Azul ended up winning.

Then came that brutal World Heavyweight title match between Randy Orton and Mark Henry.

And to many people's surprise, Randy dominated in the beginning. Then Mark Henry got things going.

At times Randy tried to get some momentum but with the punishment he got from Mark Henry he couldn't get the big man dazed.

Mark got Randy in a corner of the cell. And was looking to crush Randy with the steel steps. But just as he threw the steps Randy dodged out of the way.

A couple of times Mark went for the cover and Randy was barley able to get a shoulder up.

Then a couple of times Mark used the bear hug submission maneuver but it wasn't enough.

But then Randy found that second wind. He landed a DDT on the steel steps. Then hits another off the ropes.

Then when he hit the RKO, everyone thought that Randy had won, but Mark kicked out.

Then Randy look to hit his punt kick, but Mark caught him and hit the world's strongest slam and retained the World title.

I could tell from watching Randy Orton walking out of the ring that he is gonna be sore in the morning.

The next match was between Cody Rhodes and John Morrison with the Intercontinental title on the line. It was a back and forth battle but Cody ended up retaining the title.

Then came the controversial Diva's title match. Kelly Kelly (w/ Eve) was defending her Diva's title against Beth Phoenix (w/ Natalya)

For a while Beth dominated before Kelly would take the match to her. Just when she was about to win the match, Beth overpowered her and locked in a submission.

And Natalya had a microphone in her hand and told Kelly to scream. Kelly was able to get to the ropes, but while the ref had his back turned, Natalya struck Kelly in the head with the microphone.

Beth hits her glam slam, and ends up walking away as the new Diva's champion.

I heard someone knocking on my door. I opened the door and saw it was a security guard. He told me it was time for my match.

When I arrived to the backstage area I saw Phil (CM Punk) and Jose (Alberto Del Rio). We wished each other good luck. Jose disappeared. And about a couple of minutes later we heard his entry music, and we saw him driving his fancy car out from backstage.

Then Phil went out for his entrance. Then about two minutes later I went out.

After Justin Roberts introduced us, the bell rang, and the match started.

So just like Phil and I discussed we would be chasing after Jose.

Then after cornering Jose in the ring we took turns throwing some shots at him.

As the match went on all three of us couldn't get an advantage.

A few times we would make contact with the cell itself.

There were a lot of pin falls and at times someone would kick out at two, while other pin falls were broken up.

At one point Jose would apply the sleeper hold to Phil. As Phil was struggling to get back on his feet I jumped off from the top turnbuckle and landed a leg drop on top of both of them.

I covered Phil and he kicked out. Then I covered Jose and he kicked out (Or was it Jose first then Phil second? I can't remember).

Phil would bring out a table from under the ring. A couple of times he tried to put Jose through it but to no avail.

Again none of us could get the upper hand.

Then Phil looked to do a diving move off the top turnbuckle to me, but ends up taking a shot to the head by Jose and ends up falling into the table outside of the ring.

Then I locked in the STF on Jose. Then Ricardo Rodriguez from outside of the cell knocked out the official and took the key from him and tries to unlock the cell door.

He was able to get the door open and had a pipe in his hand. He looked to hit me with it but I landed a shot to his head.

Then I had him on my shoulder, and landed an AA outside the cell. But as I turned around Jose landed a shot with the pipe to my stomach and I fall to the floor.

Then he closed the cell door and locked it. So at that point the match became a one on one battle betweem him and Phil.

I laid on the floor outside of the cell for quite awhile before I was able to breathe easly and realized that the cell door was locked.

While Phil and Jose battled each other I struggled to get the door to open, but to no avail.

Now I don't know if it was scripted or not, but when Jose had Phil down, he came back over to me and hits the cell with the pipe, then dragged the pipe back and forth across the cell.

At one point Phil look like he was gonna take control of the match but with Jose having the pipe in his hand he ended up getting the win, and he became the new WWE champion.

The cell then started to go up, giving me the opportunity to slide under and attack Jose.

But then Ron and Mike came into the ring and started assulting me, Jose and Phil.

And I didn't realized that the cell lowered back down to the ground.

A bunch of referees and security came out to trie and get the door open.

Then both Ron and Mike started attacking everyone in sight. Then the entire locker room came out and tried to tear an opening of the cell.

Finally someone was able to get the door open with bolt cutter to the chain locks.

Then cops from the New Orleans Police Department arrested both Ron and Mike, but not before Triple H landed some shot to the head of a handcuffed Mike.

After that the show ended.

 _Thirty minutes later_

After getting some treatment from the trainer, and taking a quick shower I changed into my casual clothes, a _Hustle Loyalty & Respect_ tee shirt and blue jeans.

I took out my phone from my gym bag, and saw I had eight missed calls, all from Victoria.

Curious, I press the call icon on my phone, and the phone started to ring.

It wasn't long before she answered it. "Hey Vic." I said. I then heard her sniffling. At that point I knew that something was wrong.

"Oh John. Something has happened to my dad." she said in a sad voice.

I asked her what happened, and she explained that her father had been in a huge accident coming home from a hardware store, and he was involved in a multi car accident.

Her and her family are at a local hospital. They still doesn't know what kind of injuries her dad may have sustained in that accident, and how serious it is.

She then started to cry again. I tried calming her down and told her to stay strong.

"John. It means so much to me that you care." she said emotionally. "Like I said. Stay strong. And I'm hoping he'll be all right." I said.

I hung up, put my phone back in my gym back and took a deep breath. Then I heard someone knocking on my door. I opened it and saw Mike in his street clothes again.

"Hey John. I hope I didn't bang you up too hard." he said. I didn't say anything.

"You okay man?" he asked, his voice suddenly filled with concern.

"Victoria's dad is in the hospital." I replied. "Oh that sucks. Hopefully he's all right." he said.

"Thanks Mike." I said. We hugged and said our goodbyes.

On my way back to the motel I'm still a little shaken up from hearing Victoria cry. It kind of makes my stomach turn just hearing her cry.

But as I made it back to my room I told myself to not think about it too much.

I still needed to get some sleep for Raw tomorrow, which was at Lafayette, Louisiana, which is a more than two hour trip.


	7. Survivor Series 2011

**So before we get into this chapter, I'll let you in on what happen since Hell In A Cell:**

 **COO Triple H, who was Raw General Manager, was removed by Vince McMahon.**

 **And John Laurinaitis was named the new General Manager of Raw.**

 **Jim Ross gets fired.**

 **And also the latest** _Victorious_ **episode to air on Nick was** _Terror on Cupcake Street._

 **So here we are at the 2011 Survivor Series PPV.**

 _November 20, 2011_

 _Madison Square Garden_

 _New York City_

 **John Cena's POV**

"He's all right. Just suffered a broken leg. But he should be able to leave the hospital in a couple of weeks." Victoria informed me as I was getting ready for Survivor Series. I let out a little sigh of relief.

After their latest _Victorious_ episode Dan gave them some time off before she had to return on set for their next episode called _A Christmas Tori_.

I informed her on what's to come tonight, including my tag team match with Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. We're partnering up against R Truth and The Miz.

She seemed to be ecstatic that The Rock is back. The Rock hasn't competed in nearly six or seven years though.

I looked at the clock and saw it was close to five. So we said our goodbyes and I got ready to head on over to Madison Square Garden.

I'm in the back of the limo as it made it's way to the Garden.

I've been thinking about that WWE title match between CM Punk and Alberto Del Rio.

Punk locked in the anaconda vice on Del Rio, and wouldn't let go till he said yes to giving him his one on one title shot at Survivor Series after Del Rio refused to give him a title match.

Then there was that World Heavyweight title match. Big Show was granted a rematch after what happened at Vengeance.

Mark Henry supplexing the Big Show off the top turnbuckle and the ring collapsed.

There was also that traditional Survivor Series elimination tag match. It's Team Orton vs Team Barrett. Team Orton featured Team Captain Randy Orton, Sheamus, Mason Ryan, Kofi Kingston, and Sin Cara. While Team Barrett featured Team Captain Wade Barrett, Cody Rhodes, Jack Swagger, Hunico, and Dolph Ziggler (Who was also be defending his United States title against John Morrison).

We just stopped at the Madison Square Garden parking lot.

I took a deep breath before stepping out of the limousine.

I went straight to the locker room, and felt my cell phone vibrate.

I had just gotten a text from Victoria.

It read _I really hope you and The Rock win tonight. I'll be watching_.

I put my cell phone away, and got ready for the show.

The first match was between Santino Marella and Jinder Mahal, in which Santino ended up winning.

Then it was Dolph's title match with John Morrison. It went back and forth throughout the match, but Dolph ended up retaining his title.

Then it was Beth Phoenix defending her Diva's title against Eve in a lumberjill match.

Throughout the match Beth dominated. But when it look like Eve was gonna put off the upset, Beth came back and ended up with the win.

Then came the Survivor Series elimination tag match. Dolph Ziggler was first to be eliminated from Team Barrett. Sin Cara left early, but not by elimination. She ended up hurting his knee. Mason Ryan was the next to go after getting pinned by Cody Rhodes.

Kofi then gets eliminated by Wade. Sheamus ended up getting himself disqualified a short time later. Jack Swagger then gets eliminated. Then Hunico got eliminated.

Then Randy was the last to get eliminated, and Team Barrett ended up winning.

Next came the World Heavyweight title match between Mark Henry and Big Show.

Before they played the promo we saw people working on the ring, trying to get it to where the ring could hold both Mark Henry and Big Show's weight.

For throughout the first two minutes of the match it was back and forth. But then Big Show started to take over. Then Mark Henry turned things around and dominated the Big Show for a while.

Then when it looked like Mark had him finished, Big Show showed that second wind.

Lets get to the most outrageous moment happens. Big Show had Mark Henry on his back. And he went up on the top rope. And landed an elbow drop, and the ring held up. But Mark ended up kicking out.

But when Big Show was looking to hit his knockout punch, but Mark ducked down, and gave him a low blow, which ended up getting him disqualified.

Then he looked to break Big Show's knee for a second time. He broke Big Show's leg immediately after he beat Big Show at Money In The Bank a few months ago.

But Big Show was ready, and was able to land the knockout blow to Mark. Then he would get his revenge on Mark. He had his leg in a steel chair. He would do a leg drop onto the chair and broke his leg.

Then came the WWE title match between Alberto Del Rio and CM Punk.

As usual Del Rio brings out a fancy car, and his ring announcer Ricardo Rodriguez introduced Del Rio.

And while Del Rio was walking towards the ring Michael Cole proclaimed that he would charge CM Punk for injuring his arm on Raw when Punk locked in the anaconda vise on him.

But then surprisingly we see WWE hall of famer Howard Finkel come out. And he introduced CM Punk.

No one getting the upper hand. Then Punk started to get the advantage before Del Rio gets into a rhythm.

Then it went back and forth for a while again before Punk looked to hit the Go To Sleep, but Del Rio countered, and looked to apply the cross arm breaker, before Punk pulled his arm away, and went for a roundhouse kick, but Del Rio ducked down, and would successfully apply the cross arm breaker.

It looked as if Punk was gonna tap out, but he managed to drag himself to the ropes, and wrapped his ankles around the bottom rope.

Del Rio got frustrated. And ran towards Punk, but caught him, and landed the GTS. He went for the cover, but Del Rio was able to kick out at two.

But then Punk would lock in the anaconda vise. And it wasn't long before Del Rio tapped out, and Punk became the new WWE champion. We even heard Finkel announced the new champion.

I heard someone knock on my door, and it was the arena security, telling me my tag match was in a few minutes. He escorted me to backstage, where I saw Ron Killings, Mike Miznan, and Dwayne Johnson having a good laugh.

We shook hands, and Ron and Mike head on out. When Dwayne and I bumped shoulders, I said "See you out there." before heading on out.

* * *

 **Victoria Justice's POV**

I just had gotten home from rehearsal, and had just turned on the tv for Survivor Series. I saw The Rock come out.

I'm a little bummed out that I missed most of the show, but seeing The Rock in action again really brightened the mood.

And to some people's surprise The Rock had the upper hand in the beginning of the match. At one point The Rock had R Truth in a pinning predicament and John came out and knock The Miz off the apron, and the ref was all over Cena. And The Rock confronted for a short moment.

As the match went on The Rock continued to have the upper hand. Then Miz demanded that John Cena should come in.

The Rock stood there for a long moment before he would tag John in.

After Miz tagged in Truth Cena would dominated Truth, landed the side slam. He had his hand up, and was looking to hit the five knuckle shuffle before walking towards The Rock and did his "You Can't See Me." taunt.

Boy was that a mistake, because he then gets laid out by Truth.

For a while both The Miz and R Truth would take turns dominating John Cena. To be honest Miz and Truth seemed to be the better team right now.

A couple of times they would land cheap shots on The Rock.

And at one point Cena would land an AA to Truth out of desperation.

Then after getting The Miz on the ground, Cena was able to tag in The Rock, and he would lay the smackdown on both Truth and Miz.

Then he applied the sharp shooter on The Miz, but R Truth landed a shot to The Rock, forcing him to break the hold. But John would knock Truth out of the ring.

The Miz then disrespected The Rock, then he bounced off the ropes and The Rock would land a spine buster.

Then as Jerry "The King" Lawler would say "We are about to see the most electrifying move in all of sports entertainment." And The Rock would land the people's elbow, and would pin The Miz for the win.

Then John and The Rock would be doing their signature poses. John getting a mix of cheers and boos from the crowd, while The Rock got more cheers.

Then they shook hands. Then The Rock would give John the Rock Bottom. I was a little shocked from that.

After the show is over I went over to the kitchen, and made myself a sandwich, and got myself a glass of milk.

I had just taken my first bite before my cell phone ring. It was John calling me.

I answered, we said our hello's, and he asked if I watched the show. "I was able to make it back in time for your match." I replied. "That's cool." he said.

We must have been chatting for an hour because I heard a beeping sound. I looked at it and realized my phone's battery was just about dead.

So we said our goodbyes and I got ready to go to bed.

* * *

 **John Cena's POV**

I had just gotten back to the hotel. We chatted for almost an hour before she told me her battery was about to die.

It's been nice talking to her lately. It'd be nice if we became great friends.

I heard sleep calling my name. So after brushing my teeth and changed into a white tee shirt and pair of gym shorts I went to bed.

I thought about Victoria the entire time before I would fall asleep.

 **Punk wins the WWE title. And it was the beginning of a very, very, VERY long title reign.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a plain, short chapter. For those of you who have never played wwe 2k15, here's what happened:**

 **After CM Punk became the WWE champion after beating Alberto Del Rio at Survivor Series, the game would advance several months,** **including Wrestlemania 28, where CM Punk successfully defended his WWE title against Chris Jericho, and John Cena took on The Rock (in which The Rock would ended up winning). Up till Money In The Bank 2012.**

 **And as Victoria Justice goes:**

 **TV ratings for Victorious skyrocketed once it started it's third season.**

 **Both her and John Cena first contacted each other through Skype on Christmas Day.**

 **And they became real close friends shorty after Wrestlemania 28. John was able to get both her and her sister Madison into all the Pay Per View events since then. And on Raw every once in a while. Madison and Randy have also become good friends as well.**

 **She was ecstatic when she heard that John would be taking part in the WWE championship money in the bank ladder match at** **Money In The Bank 2012, which took place at the US Airways Center in Phoenix, Arizona. The match included Kane, The Big Show, Chris Jericho, and The Miz.**

 **And after John claiming the briefcase after nailing The Big Show in the head with it three times, the third hit in which handle broke off, and Cena had the briefcase in his hands.**

 **That's all in this chapter.**


	9. Raw (7-16-12)

**Chapter nine takes place at Las Vegas, Nevada, home of Raw episode 999, one night removed from Money In The Bank 2012, where John Cena won the WWE championship money in the bank ladder match.**

 **Also the previous Victorious episode,** _The Blonde Squad,_ **was the last episode for season three.**

 _July 16, 2012; 4:00 pm_

 **John Cena's POV**

Randy and I are at a subway restaurant, sharing a BLT sandwich.

Since the USA network announced Raw's 1000th episode, a bunch of legends came back, whether to wrestle Heath Slater, or to have segments.

"So how are things going between you and Victoria?" he asked. "It's going pretty good. " I replied.

Then I would ask "How bout you and Maddy?" "It's been great, except she can be sort of a headache from time to time." Randy replied.

A few moments later I heard my cell phone vibrate. It was picture of both her and Madison.

I smirked. "From Vic?" Randy asked. "Yep." I replied.

"We should head on over to the Mandalay Bay Casino. Raw starts in about an hour." he suggested.

So we finished our food and head on over to the casino.

After we said our good byes we headed went to our separate locker rooms.

I had just finished tying my wrestling shoes when I heard my phone vibrate again. It was a text message from Victoria. It read _Madison and I will be watching you guys tonight._

That put a smile on my face.

* * *

 **Victoria Justice's POV**

Madison and I had just now turned on the television, just as Monday Night Raw started.

First there was a segment with CM Punk, claiming that he's the best in the world. Then Big Show came out, talking about the WWE money in the bank ladder match, where he almost had the briefcase.

Then Big Show said that John Cena might cash the contract in tonight.

Then the first match came, which had Kofi Kingston and R Truth defending their tag team titles against the Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil). In the end Truth and Kingston retained their titles.

Then came the match between Alberto Del Rio vs Zack Ryder. Del Rio won the match by submission, but even after the bell had rung he kept the cross armbreaker locked in.

It looked like he was gonna break Zack's arm before we heard music playing. It sounded like Rey Mysterio's music.

Then we saw Rey Mysterio come out. The crowd erupted. They both went back and forth before Rey had the upper hand, and hit the 619 on Del Rio.

Then the self proclaimed "One man rock band" Heath Slater came out and was looking for another challenge. Then we heard "Too Cool" blasting from the speakers.

We then see Rikishi come out. He ended up flattening Slater.

Then A.J. Lee and Daniel Bryan took on Eve and The Miz in a mixed tag team match. Both A.J. and Daniel ended up winning. Then shockingly Daniel proposed to A.J., and she said yes.

Next Ryback remained unbeaten after being Jack Swagger.

Then we see Brodus Clay beat JTG.

Then came the main event: WWE champion CM Punk vs The Big Show.

So in the beginning Punk tries not to get too close to the Big Show. For a little while there wasn't much action.

But it was a matter of time before The Big Show took advantage. A couple of times it looked like CM Punk was gaining some momentum, but Big Show ended up shutting the door.

Then at one point Punk had the Big Show down on one knee. He then had him on his back.

He then landed the macho man elbow. But Big Show ended up kicking out.

But then the Big Show landed a chokeslam. But Punk kicked out at two.

Then Big Show put Punk in a corner, and started landing body shots on him.

The ref trying to pull the Big Show off of him, but Big Show ends up pushing the referee down.

We heard the bell, but he continued to punish Punk.

After landing a bodyslam, he then he was sizing Punk up for the KO punch.

But then we heard John Cena's music. He came out with the red briefcase in his hands.

Some people were wondering if he was gonna cash in his money in the bank contract.

Then he grabbed a microphone. Maddy and I listened.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my huge announcement-"

Big Show interrupt him.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey... We all know what your big announcement's gonna be John. How long's it been since you've been WWE champion? Isn't that the WWE championship you designed? The one with the spinner? That's your championship John! Look you got a referee right now! You would be a fool not to cash that briefcase in now! You gotta do it. Look how weak he is. You will never have an easier championship victory than you will have right now."

There was a pause before John Cena would yell out "NO!" "What?!" we heard Jerry Lawler exclaim.

"CM Punk I give you one week to prepare for the biggest match of your life." John goes. There was a pause before continuing "You have been WWE champion for 239 days, so at Raw 1000, with both of us fresh, we will find out who the best, in the world, really is."

We all thought he was done talking. "That makes everyone wonder: What was my huge announcement, about this briefcase. Well it's very simple, my huge announcement..." then he dropped the microphone, and nailed The Big Show in the head with the briefcase, sending him to the floor.

And that's how the show ended.

* * *

 **John Cena's POV**

I stopped by the trainer's room to check up on Phil and Paul. "Hey guys. That was a great segment." I said.

Phil gave me a thumbs up. "I hope I didn't hit you too hard with the briefcase." I said to Paul.

"It's all good." he said. "Oh I better get going." I said. "See you guys next week in St. Louis for Raw 1000." I added before heading back to my locker room.

I took out my phone and got another text from Vic. It read _You're cashing in your money in the bank contract next week. I guess I understand. Talk to you later._

That brought another smile to my face.

 **I think this is the first time I've been able to post two chapters in one day.**


	10. Raw 1000

**Here is chapter ten. Taking place in St. Louis, Missouri, home to Raw 1000.**

 _July 23, 2012_

 _Scottrade Center St. Louis, Missouri_

 **Victoria Justice's POV**

I"m not gonna lie to you. I'm pretty excited, and a little nervous.

I'm in the back of a limo with John Cena as we made our way the Scottrade Center.

We coincidentally bumped into each other at the motel. And he was able to get me into the skybox for Raw 1000.

I'm wearing a beautiful red dress. Ironically it's looks like I'm trying to represent, since red is the color for Raw.

John Cena got a head start, him being dressed in his ring gear. Wearing his green _Hustle, Royalty, Respect_ Tee shirt, and his green U can't C me cap.

So during our trip to the center we chatted. He would asked me how things are going with me.

It's been nerve racking. We haven't aired an episode since June 30th.

And all of these posts on social media kept on coming: ' _When's the next episode coming?' 'Is this the end of Victorious?'_ and stuff like that.

We haven't heard anything from Dan Schneider yet about whether there's gonna be a forth season.

He would ask me how my dad was doing. He's still in a cast, but other than that he's doing good.

And I would ask him how things are going for him and his family.

Then a funny and embarrassing thing happened.

The limo made a dip into the parking lot, and I bounced up off my seat for about an inch, and I ended up on my back, onto John Cena's lap.

I know! Embarrassing right?

I said "Hi there." to him with a smile. My cheeks turning red. He just patted me on the head before I sat back up.

So after he escorted me to the sky box, went our separate ways.

* * *

After the fireworks and the pyro went off, I was ecstatic.

It started off with Raw playing a video of some of the most memorable moments in Raw history.

Then came the reunion of Degeneration X. Triple H, HBK, Road Dogg, X-Pac, and Mr. Ass Billy Gunn were in the ring in military outfits.

Then Damian Sandow came out. The five then attacked Sandow and sent him out of the ring.

Then DX ended the segment with their signature "And if you're not down with that, we got two words for ya!" And the crowd shouted "SUCK IT!"

The first match was a six man tag team match. It was Rey Mysterio, Sheamus, and Sin Cara versus Alberto Del Rio, Chris Jericho, and Dolph Ziggler.

Sheamus' team ended up winning by him landing a Brogue Kick to Ziggler.

Then I saw Brodus Clay beat Jack Swagger. Then Dude Love (aka Cactus Jack/Mankind/Mick Foley) came out and celebrated with Brodus.

Then came the famous wedding with Daniel Bryan and A.J. Lee.

But just as the reverend was about to read the vows, A.J. started saying 'Yes' multiple times.

Then she said she wasn't saying 'Yes' to Daniel.

Then Vince McMahon came out and explained that Vince had proposed to A.J., into being Raw's new general manager.

And she said yes!

Wow. Didn't see that coming.

Then came a segment with Daniel Bryan, CM Punk, and surprisingly, The Rock.

The Rock announced that he was coming back to wrestling, that he would take on whoever the WWE champion is at the 2013 Royal Rumble, for the WWE title.

The segment ended with The Rock landing The Rock Bottom on Daniel Bryan.

Then Bret Hart was a special ring announcer for the Intercontinental title match between Santino Marella and The Miz, in which Miz ended up winning.

Then Triple H came out and challenge Brock Lesnar to a match at Summer Slam after Brock broke his arm a few months ago.

Then Paul Heyman came out and said Brock would not fight him. Then Paul would then start rambling on about Hunter's kids.

Then Hunter's wife Stephanie McMahon came out and confront him. But Paul would ramble on about their kids again.

That angers Stephanie and she beat him up before Paul would change his mind and grant Triple H his match with Brock Lesnar.

Then Brock came out and both him and Triple H fought for a while before Hunter sent Brock out of the ring.

Then Heath Slater issued an open challenge to any other legend.

And everyone-including me- was shock to hear Lita's music.

She then accepted Heath's challenge. Then said she would have an insurance policy.

Then we heard the Acolytes music, and saw Farooq and JBL (aka Bradshaw) then Heath tried to leave.

But then all the other legends came out and chased Heath back into the ring.

Then the bell rang, and Lita would hit the twist of fate, and get the win.

Then we see Kane was about to face Jinder Mahal, but Kane ended up getting assaulted by other mediocre wrestlers.

Then The Undertaker came out and help Kane take out those guys.

It was amazing to see The Brothers of Destruction have a reunion.

Then came the main event: Where John Cena cashes in his money in the bank contract to face CM Punk for his WWE title.

And I really like when he held the briefcase up while he walked up the steel steps, and in the ring.

So the match begin, with no one getting the upper hand.

And every once in a while John Cena would take control of the match, then CM Punk.

Let's just skip to near the end.

Punk had John on his shoulders, looking to hit the GTS. But John was able to wriggle off.

John then hit the AA and went for the cover. But the referee was knocked out of the ring after John shoved Punk into the ref.

After realizing that, John went outside the ring, and demanded for another referee to come out.

But then we saw the Big Show storm to the ring. And as John got back in the ring, Big Show came running to John with a spear.

And then he sized John up for the KO punch. After he landed the punch, John fell flat on his back and was knocked unconscious, and Big Show left.

Punk was now back on his feet, and realized John was on his back. He then got out of the ring and tried to get the ref back on his feet.

They got back in the ring. Punk then covered John, but John kicked out at two.

Punk then got John on his shoulders again, looking for the GTS.

But John countered it, and had Punk in the STF.

But just when it look like Punk was gonna tap, Big Show came back to the ring and landed an elbow drop to the back of John's skull.

The bell rang, John was by DQ, but Punk ended up retaining the title.

But Big Show continued his assault on John.

People begged for Punk to try and stop Big Show, but he just stood there.

But then after the Big Show landed a body slam to John, The Rock's music started playing, the crowd erupted and we saw the Rock come running to the ring.

He landed some shots to the Big Show's head, the last one in which sent Show to bounce off the ropes, and The Rock landed a spinebuster.

Then he looked to hit the Peoples' Elbow. But then we see CM Punk leap over the Big Show and land a elbow to The Rock.

Just about everyone in the arena, including Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler, and me, was stunned.

Then Punk was in a semi crouching position, waiting for The Rock to get back up.

Then he had Rock on his shoulders, and would hit the GTS.

And we heard a lot people with a mixture of cheers and boos as the show ended.

* * *

 **John Cena's POV**

I'm in the trainers room, with a pack of ice on my stomach. Taking those body shots from Paul.

A few moments later the trainer came to me and told me that I had a visitor who knows me.

Then I saw Victoria coming towards me. "You okay?" she asked with a concerned tone in her voice.

"Yeah. But I'm gonna be a little sore for the next few day." I answered.

"I'm still in shock at what happened near the end of the show." she said, referring to Punk attacking The Rock.

"Well, let's just say, this is just the beginning of Punk's heel turn." I replied.

"May I have your permission to say something crazy?" she then asked. "You may." I said.

"When John Laurinaitis got fired at No Way Out, I thought for sure that all was right in the world." she replied.

"Yeah. People have been saying that a lot." I said.

A few minutes later the trainer said I could leave.

So we chatted while we walked through the halls and saw Paul (Big Show) standing in the parking lot.

He saw us, and lets out a sigh of relief. "Hey John. See you're walking. I was afraid I may have broken your ribs." he replied.

"Hey it's all good Paul." I said.

Now the both of us were sitting in the back of the limo, chatting, and having a good laugh.

We made it back to the motel.

I walked her to her room. "I had an amazing time tonight." she said.

"That's good to hear." I replied.

She then jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck.

She then gave me a kiss, on the lips.

We stood there for several moments. Obviously she seems to be embarrassed.

I ran a hand through my hair, and said goodnight before walking back to my room.

* * *

 **Victoria Justice's POV**

"You did what?" Madison exclaimed as we talked on the phone.

"I know. That was so stupid." I said.

"You have a crush on John?"

"I... I don't know. Maybe." I said.


	11. Raw (8-13-12)

_August 13, 2012_

 _American Airline Center Dallas, Texas_

 _6:00 pm_

 **Victoria Justice's POV**

I had just gotten home, and collapsed on the couch, exhausted.

These past couple of weeks have been a bit stressful.

Not just the fact that CM Punk had turned heel a couple of weeks ago at Raw 1000, but also I couldn't get that kiss out of my mind.

I'll admit that I may have had a little crush on him for the past few months. But I don't think it'll last.

Also the cast and I were informed by Dan Schneider that there was going to be a fourth season for _Victorious_.

The first episode is titled _Wanko's Warehouse._ We're starting production next week.

I went up the stairs, and grabbed some clean clothes, and hopped into the shower.

But as I washed my entire body, all I could think of was John. That muscular body of his when he's wrestling. His dimple smile.

I turned off the shower, and dried myself. I put on a loose fitting tee shirt and a pair of sweats.

I got myself a bowl of tortilla chips, and a glass of fruit punch. I set them down on the coffee table, and sat on the couch, and turned on the tv and turned to the USA Network.

The show began with Big Show taking on CM Punk.

Throughout the match The Big Show dominated the match.

Then sometime later we were surprised to see Daniel Bryan come out. He joined Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler, and then started rambling on how it was unfair that he wasn't in the WWE title match at Summer Slam in three weeks.

I should catch you guys up. Last week John Cena took on The Big Show to determine the number one contender for CM Punk's title.

Big Show threw John into Punk while Punk was doing commentary. Punk then took both of them out, and stated that they were both losers.

Then A.J. came out and announced that they weren't losers, and that Punk would face both Big Show and John Cena at Summer Slam in a triple threat match.

Anyways, at one point Punk had Big Show on the ground. Then Daniel stormed the ring, and applied the No! Lock on Punk

John Cena then came out and cleared the ring in the aid of Punk.

A.J. then came out and announced that The Big Show and Daniel Bryan would team up and face John Cena and CM Punk in a tag team match later tonight.

Then Ryback remains undefeated after taking out JTG.

There was a segment stating that Rowdy Roddy's Piper was gonna be hosting Piper's Pit tonight. And the WWE universe got to vote on who would be his guest: Chris Jericho, The Miz, or Dolph Ziggler.

Chris Jericho won the poll, but his session with Roddy Piper was cut short by Dolph Ziggler.

Then R Truth went head to head with Heath Slater, and won.

And then there was an interesting match up between Lord Tensai and Sin Cara. And shockingly, Sin Cara won.

Next was a triple threat match featuring Dolph Ziggler, Chris Jericho, and The Miz. It was a pretty entertaining match. Dolph Ziggler ends up winning the match.

Then there was an entertaining diva's tag team match between Kaitlyn and Layla vs Beth Phoenix and Natalya. I assumed Beth and Natalya would win, but Kaitlyn ended up winning.

Then it was the tag team match between CM Punk and John Cena against Big Show and Daniel Bryan.

Cena and Bryan started first. This went on for a while before CM Punk tagged himself in.

A little bit later and Big Show was calling for a tag. Then Daniel Bryan chanted No! to the Big Show.

Punk would dominate Bryan for the next few minutes before Cena tagged himself back in. Big Show then called a tag, and once again, Daniel chanted No!

Then sometime later the Big Show finally made the tag.

Big Show would beat John Cena up for a while. He then had John in a bearhug. And Daniel would tag himself back in.

Cena was backed up into a corner. Bryan bounced off the opposite corner and was looking to hit his signature dropkick, but John was able to get out of the way, and Daniel ended up landing on his neck.

John collapsed near Punk. Punk tagged himself back in, and landed a flying forearm off the top rope.

He then landed a neck breaker, covered him, and Big Show was able to break up the count.

Then Punk crawled to his corner to tag Cena in, but Cena wasn't on the apron.

Bryan dragged Punk to his corner and tagged Big Show in.

Big Show then showcased his dominance on Punk.

Then after bodyslaming Punk, he was sizing up his right hand, ready to hit the knockout blow.

But then Bryan tagged himself back in. Big Show asked what was he doing. Then once again Bryan chanted No! to Big Show.

Then Show left the ring, and sat near the announce table. Bryan then landed kicks to Punk's chest.

He sized up for the kick to the back of the head, but Punk was able to duck out of the way, and landed a roundhouse kick.

Then Cena called for a tag. Then I could've sworn I heard Punk say "Now you want in?" to Cena.

Then Punk landed a couple of shoulder tackles and then landed a side slam to Bryan. And I heard Jerry Lawler say "That's what Cena does."

Punk did the U can't C me on Bryan, and looked to hit the five knuckle shuffle, but Cena was able to tag himself in.

John saw Daniel was in a corner. John then ran towards Daniel, and landed a high knee to Bryan's jaw. Then followed it up with the bulldog. He then did Punk's signature taunt.

Punk then exited the ring, put his belt over his shoulder, and then stood at the bottom of the ramp.

Then without warning Daniel had Cena in a roll up pin, but Cena was able to kick out. Then John hit the Attitude Adjustment, and got the one two three.

But his celebration was cut short when we saw Big Show enter back into the ring, his eyes set on Cena. But then Punk would come back in the ring as well, as nailed Big Show with his title belt.

After a long staredown, Punk extended his hand to Cena. But John wouldn't shake his hand. Then Punk left the ring in disgust.

* * *

 **John Cena's POV**

 _After the show._

Right now I'm in the trainer's room, getting ice for my left shoulder. Man I'm pretty sure I was gonna be sore for the next few days. So no training for me till after Summer Slam.

About a half hour went by before the trainer let me free.

So I went back to the locker room and packed up my things, and headed on over to the parking lot, where I found Phil Brooks.

"Hey Johnny boy!" he exclaimed. "Hey Phil." I said with little enthusiasm.

We bumped fists, and then he said "We better rest up for the triple threat match this Sunday. I heard it's gonna be awesome for the fans."

"I know." I replied. "I'm thinking about getting a haircut after Summer Slam." he said. "Oh really?" I wonder, intrigued. "Yeah. I'm starting to get tired of constantly having to put hair gel in my hair every night I have to wrestle." said Phil.

"Hey you take it easy all right?" I replied before heading into my limo.

I'm back into my hotel room, and collapsed on my bed. Man am I exhausted.

I then felt my cell phone vibrate in my pants pocket. I fished it out, and saw it was Victoria calling me.

I answered it. "Hello." I replied. "Hey babe." she said. I was a little stunned when she said 'babe'. I coughed a little.

"I saw the show. And I was kind of surprised that you didn't shake Punk's hand." she commented.

"That was part of the script." I said. "Kay. Well listen. I called because I believe I owe you an apology." she replied.

I believe I knew what she was talking about, but I still said "For what?" "For that kiss. That was so stupid of me." she said, her voice trembling.

"Hey girl. Don't beat yourself up for it. I'm actually kind of flattered." I assured her.

"Really?" she asked. "Yeah. It's not too often that I get a kiss from a famous female celebrity." I said.

"Well, then I'm glad that I've brightened your day." she replied.

We chatted for about another thirty minutes before sleep was starting to affect my brain.

So we said our goodbyes, and it wasn't long before I fell asleep in my bed.

* * *

 **Victoria Justice's POV**

I tiptoed to my bed, not wanting to wake up Madison.

What he said kind of touched me. In a special kind of way.

I no longer feel embarrassed. At least now I can sleep peacefully.

I was definitely gonna be in a better mood while I'm at the _Victorious_ set.


	12. SummerSlam 2012

**This is a remake of the SummerSlam 2012 chapter.**

 **I was editing the** _Raw (8-13-12)_ **chapter, and I guess I accidentally posted it on the** _SummerSlam 2012_ **chapter slot.**

 **My apologies.**

 _August 19, 2012_

 _Los Angeles, California_

 **John Cena's POV**

Right now the four of us were sitting at a cafe having a little snack before we would be at the Staples Center for SummerSlam.

Me and Victoria grinned when we saw Randy and Madison staring at each other.

They seem to be falling for each other.

"So how come you're not competing tonight?" Victoria asked Randy.

"I'm suppose to have a rivalry session with Dolph Ziggler immediately after SummerSlam. So they want me to rest up." he replied.

"We should probably get going." I suggested about ten minutes later.

"Yeah. Good idea." Victoria saying in agreement.

We were in the back of the limo, chatting, and having some good laughs. As we got into the parking lot entrance Randy said "Since I'm not in action tonight how bout I sit with Vic and Maddy in the sky box so they don't get into trouble."

That seemed to get Madison ecstatic.

We made it into the Staples Center, said hello to some superstars and divas on the way to the sky box.

So we chatted a little more till I realized it was fifteen minutes before the show started. Vic, Maddy, and Randy wished me good luck before I left, and was on my way to the locker room.

* * *

 **Victoria Justice's POV**

First up was the pre show. It was Santino Marella defending his United States title against Antonio Cesaro.

It was a pretty entertaining match, but shockingly, Cesaro became the new U.S. champion.

The opening match was between Chris Jericho and Dolph Ziggler. They've been butting head for the past few weeks.

The match was back and forth throughout the first half of the match. Then Chris would be rolling, then it would be Dolph.

At one point it appeared Dolph was gonna win, but Chris turned the tables, and made Dolph tap out of the Walls of Jericho.

Next was a heated match up between Daniel Bryan and Kane.

I was pretty sure Kane was going to win. But somehow Daniel overcame the odds and won the match.

Next came the Intercontinental championship match between Rey Mysterio and The Miz.

It was pretty entertaining. Near the end I thought Rey Mysterio was gonna be the new champion, but Miz was able to retain the title.

Then came the World Heavyweight title match between Sheamus and Alberto Del Rio. Sheamus has been World champion since he beat Daniel Bryan in a record eighteen seconds at Wresltemania 28.

It was back and forth throughout the match. The match ended in bizarre fashion.

Del Rio had Sheamus on his back and went for the cover, and Sheamus kicked out.

Ricardo Rodriguez was on the apron arguing with the official. Then Del Rio dragged Ricardo into the ring, shouting at him.

The official then tried to get Ricardo out of the ring, Ricardo -unbeknownst of the ref- then tried to toss a shoe over to Alberto.

But it went over Del Rio, and Sheamus ended up catching it with one hand, and hits Del Rio in the head before tossing it out of the ring.

Then he would connect a backbreaker. Then he went for the pin. But just before the ref got to three, Del Rio got a foot on the rope, but the official counted to three anyways.

Next was the tag team title match. R Truth and Kofi Kingston defending the tag title against the Prime Time Players.

And the Prime Time Players really gave it their all, but in the end Truth and Kingston retained the titles.

Now was the triple threat match for the WWE title.

Punk has been WWE champion for 273 straight days, but I have a feeling he's gonna be in for the fight of his life.

He's defending his title not just against John Cena, but also the Big Show.

So the beginning of the match both John and Punk tried to team up against the Big Show.

But that was easier said then done.

Big Show dominating in the early going.

Then at one point CM Punk was able to get the giant down.

Then he tried for the GTS, but to no avail.

What happened next scared me. John then looked to hit the Attitude Adjustment on the Big Show, but Punk pushed John from the back, causing him to fall. The thing that scared me the most was that it looked like Show may have crushed John's head.

Punk then went for the cover but Big Show shoved Punk off of John.

Then it was the Big Show back on the attack.

At one point both John and Punk were down on their backs. Big Show then dragged both of them near a corner, and climbed to the second rope.

He was looking to crush them. But just as the Big Show was coming down Punk managed to roll out of the way while John ended up getting flattened.

Big Show went for the cover but Punk managed to break up the pin fall.

But then when he tried to attack the Big Show, he ended up getting shoved over the ropes and out of the ring.

Then Big Show turned his attention to Cena, who was outside in front of the ramp. He then gave John a sickening headbutt.

Then out of nowhere Punk attempted a suicide dive, but Big Show caught him, and threw him into the ropes.

Later on Punk actually got the Big Show down by connecting with a flying forearm from off the ropes.

Punk had Show in a corner, and hit three running high knees. But then he looked to hit a running bulldog but Big Show was able to shove Punk down.

But while he struggled to stand back up John took advantage, and landed a leg drop off the top turnbuckle.

But then Punk locked in the Anaconda Vise on the Big Show. Then John locked in the STF.

And surprisingly Big Show tapped out! The bell rang. There was one problem though: No one knew for sure who made Big Show tap out.

Both John and Punk then argued with the official.

Then all of a sudden we hear A.J. Lee's music playing. We then see her skipping down the ramp, and pranced her way into the ring.

A.J. just stood there with a mic in her hand, smiling, while John and Punk pleaded their case.

It went on for about thirty seconds before A.J. would say "Restart the match."

Both of them couldn't believe it. But then when they turned around they ran into a double chokeslam, courtesy of the Big Show.

But when he went for a pin on John John kicked out. Then he tried to pin Punk, but Punk kicked out.

Then he looked to hit the knockout punch on John.

But John ducked, and then hit the Attitude Adjustment on the Big Show. But before John could even try to cover Big Show, Punk threw John out of the ring, and he ended up covering Big Show to retain the title.

I was a little upset because I think John should've won.

Anyways lets get onto the main event, which was Brock Lesnar taking on Triple H. This was Triple H's first match since that gruesome Hell in a Cell match with the Undertaker at Wrestlemania 28 (Where Shawn Michaels was the special guest referee).

It was brutal match. Brock Lesnar ended up winning.

* * *

 **John Cena's POV**

 _10:30 pm_

We made it back to the motel. And I'm telling you I just can't wait to get to my room and go to bed.

"Tonight was awesome." Victoria said to me.

We watch Randy and Madison held hands as they made their way up the stairs.

But when I took a step up to follow them Victoria grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Something wrong?" I asked. She had a small smile on her face. "No. I just wanted to do this." she says to me before she stood on her tiptoes and planted her soft lips on mine.

I was shocked at first before giving into the kiss. The kiss seemed to last forever.

When we broke the kiss we had to catch our breaths.

"What was that for?" I asked. "I was thanking you for being a great friend for me and Madison." she said. "And plus, I've been wanting to do that for a while now." she added.

"So does that makes up boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked with a smile.

"I guess it does." she said with a smile.

We kissed again before heading on up the stairs. When we caught up to Randy and Madison, we found them making out.

As soon as they saw us they stepped away from each other, Randy trying to come up with an excuse. But I held up my hand, saying "It okay guys. Vic and I were just making out downstairs."

"Are you serious?" Randy wondered. I grinned at him.

So we said our goodnights, and we all went to sleep.


	13. Night of Champions 2012

**Here is chapter 13, taking place at the TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts, home of Night of Champions 2012.**

 _September 16, 2012_

 _4:30 pm_

 **John Cena's POV**

Randy, Madison, Victoria and I are at a local salad bar, having something to eat. Vic and I held hands. And from the looks of it on Randy's face, he and Maddy are doing the same thing.

Vic and I just started dating immediately after SummerSlam about a month ago. Same thing goes with Randy and Vic's sister.

Social media's been buzzing lately. Not only that season four of _Victorious_ kicks off in six days, but also the word had already gotten out that me and Victoria are dating.

At first I was a bit agitated about the fact, and worried not just about me, but for Vic as well, since she's still pretty young for her age.

But then I knew that she was a strong person, and that I told myself that I should just go with the flow.

Vic and I snickered when we saw Randy and I kissed.

"Hey guys. What do you say we get to the TD Garden early?" Randy suggested. "Yeah. That sounds like a good idea." Victoria said.

So we hopped into the limo, Vic sat on my lap, and rested her head on my chest, and sighed.

And I looked over to see Randy with Maddy sitting on his lap as well. We both grinned at each other.

So the four of us were chatting, about tonight. Randy would be facing Dolph Ziggler, while I took on CM Punk for his WWE title. Oh, in case you didn't know, Punk has been WWE champion for 302 straight days.

But he's been getting more and more haters by the day. And he got rid of the hair.

There's also the tag team title match. The challengers are Daniel Bryan, and get this, Kane!

So here's the thing: Raw General Manager A.J. Lee have both Daniel and Kane placed under anger management.

It's had it's ups and downs. At one point it appeared that they got along, only for it to go downhill, and they're at each other's throats again.

So here's how they became number one contenders: Their therapist, Dr. Shelby, suggested that they should team up, and fight for the number one contenders spot. So A.J. set up a number one contenders match between them and The Prime Time Players.

They won, but in a bizarre fashion. After Kane chokeslamed Darren Young, Daniel tagged himself in. But he ended up getting chokeslamed on top of Young. But since Darren's shoulders were down with Daniel on him, the ref counted the one two three.

And then there's the World Heavyweight title match between Alberto Del Rio and Sheamus. It's an exciting match.

The only down side was that the Brogue Kick- Sheamus' finisher- was banned by Smackdown General Manager Booker T. And if he used it, he would be stripped of the title.

As we entered the parking lot, Vic looked up at me with her eyes. "Please be careful John." she said softly. I gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, and said "Don't worry. I will."

We're now inside the Garden, and just chilled at the skybox, watched some tv, and chatting.

And about fifteen minutes before the pre show, Randy and I left the girls, we said good luck to each other, and we went to our separate locker rooms.

* * *

 **Victoria Justice's POV**

So the pre show featured a sixteen men over the top battle royal. The winner would face Antonio Cesaro for the U.S. title later tonight.

And it was pretty entertaining. Heath Slater was the first to be eliminated immediately after the match started, and I can understand why.

In the end, it was Zack Ryder winning.

Now onto the event.

It kicked off with Michael Cole giving the fans updates on Jerry Lawlers' health, as he had a heart attack during Raw six days ago. We all let out a huge sigh of relief that he was all right.

Then John Bradshaw Layfield came out, apparently taking Jerry's place while Jerry is recovering in the hospital.

The first event was the fatal four way Intercontinental title match involving reigned champion The Miz, Rey Mysterio, Cody Rhodes, and Sin Cara.

Despite the odds, though, Miz ended up retaining the title, but in the most bizarre fashion. He went to powerbomb Cara, but Cara ended up putting a second mask over his eyes, and was able to counter it.

But then when Cody was looking to hit cross rhodes on Cara, The Miz, not knowing where he was at the time, bumped into Cody, and hit the skull crushing finale, and got the one two three.

Then there was a segment with the Prime Time Player complaining to Eve Torres about Daniel Bryan and Kane being number one contenders for the tag team titles. Then a backstage crew member told Eve to come with him.

They find Kaitlyn (Celeste Bonin) on the ground, crying. She then explained that someone attacked her from behind. And that's real sad because she's the number one contender for Layla's Diva's title.

Then came the tag team match. And just like the fatal four way match, it ended in a bizarre fashion.

When it looked like Daniel was about to finish off Kofi Kingston, Kane tagged himself in, and got onto the top rope.

And then Kofi got onto the top rope in front of Kane, and just as he look to hit a hurricarana (is that how you spell it? IDK), Daniel wrapped his arms around Kane's left leg, and Kofi ends up falling off.

But instead of thanking him, Kane just shoves him. Bryan pushes Kane off the top turnbuckle, and Kane ended up landing on top of Kofi, and since he was on top of Kofi, the referee counted the one two three, and they became the new tag team champs.

But instead of congratulating each other, they got in each other's faces, screaming "I'm the tag team champions!" Funny, confusing, but funny.

Then there was a segment between Teddy Long and Booker T. Then Eve came in. She said that Kaitlyn would not be able to compete tonight due to her injury.

But then Booker awarded Eve with the number one contender's spot, and that she would take Kaitlyn's place.

Then came the United States title match between Antonio Cesaro and Zack Ryder. Me and Maddy was rooting for Zack all the way.

It was back and forth all match long, and unfortunately, Cesaro ended up retaining the title.

Then there was the only regular match between Dolph Ziggler and Randy Orton. And my sister Madison Reed jumped up and down for joy when Randy Orton won.

Then there was the Diva's title match between Eve and Layla.

It was good in the early going. I mean Eve was being nice and fair, but then after it appeared she may have hurt her nose, they shook hands, and that's when she turned sour.

Layla tried to come back, but Eve ended up getting the upper hand, and won the title.

Then came the World Heavyweight championship match between Sheamus and Alberto Del Rio. Even though I'm a little upset that Sheamus can't use his Brogue Kick, I still think Sheamus can win.

Alberto had Ricardo Rodriguez and David Otunga, who had neck braces on.

But before the match even began, Booker T came out, saying that he has completed his Brogue Kick case. Saying that the Brogue Kick is a dangerous move. But then he said that when you sign up to be a wrestler, there are risks involve.

And he shocked us all when he announced that the Brogue Kick was no longer banned, and that Sheamus was allowed to use it again.

And immediately after the bell rings, Sheamus would use the Brogue Kick on Del Rio, but missed, and ended up getting David, who happened to be standing on the apron.

So the match went back and forth. A bunch of times Sheamus went for the Brogue Kick, but missed. Twice Del Rio had Sheamus in the cross arm breaker, but both times Sheamus wouldn't give.

And finally Sheamus would hit the Brogue Kick, and would retain the title.

Now came the WWE title match. Before CM Punk came out, there was a short segment with Paul Heyman. And I assume the cat's out of the bag as he said he would be watching at ringside, and that CM Punk was his client.

Both Punk and Cena came out, and after Justin Roberts introduced CM Punk, Punk stood there for over a minute, while holding the belt above his head.

He then placed a long kiss on the belt. Then the match began.

It was back and forth for a while. Then Punk took control. Then during a span of about ten minutes, it looked like John started to build momentum, but Punk seemed as if he had an answer.

Like one time he would knock Punk down with a couple of shoulder tackles, and when he looked to hit the side slam, but Punk rolled over at the last second, putting his full body weight on him, causing John to fall down on his back.

Then he had Punk on his back, and signaled for the five knuckle shuffle. But as he came down Punk lifted his leg up, and his boot connected with John's ribs.

Then when he had John down, he went outside to the apron, leaped off the ropes for a crossbody, but John caught him, and was looking to hit the AA, but Punk caught the ropes, so John sent him out over the ropes.

Then John did a suicide dive through the ropes, knocked Punk back down, and stood straight back up, and got the crowd on their feet with his signature hand gestures.

Then while back in the ring, Cena had Punk on his back, and again looked to hit the five knuckle shuffle.

But as he was doing the shoulder brush, Punk grabbed him by the wrist, flipped him onto his back, and locked in the anaconda vise.

Awhile later Cena was able to power his way out, and then had Punk in the STF.

It look like Punk was gonna tap, but somehow he managed to power out of it, and had John in the crossface. But John was able to get out of it.

Sometime later Punk had John on his back, and was able to hit the Macho man's elbow from the top rope, but John was able to kick out.

Then Punk signaled it was time for put John to sleep. He looked to hit the Go To Sleep, but John countered, and had Punk in the STF again.

Punk was able to get to the ropes however.

Then Punk got back up immediately, and was able to the GTS. I had my head down as soon as Punk went for the cover, and shockingly John kicked out.

Sometime later he slap John in the face, and looked to hit the GTS again, but John escaped, and was looking to hit the Attitude Adjustment, but Punk escape.

John hit the side slam, and third times the charm, he would hit the five knuckle shuffle.

Then I jumped up and down as John would finally hit the AA, but Punk kicked out. That got Paul Heyman astonished.

After getting Punk back in the ring, John got on the top rope, looking for the legdrop, but Punk was able to move away, and then hit a roundhouse kick, covered Cena, and John kicked out.

Then punk got on the top rope, and tried to hit a moonsault, but John rolled out of the way at the last second.

They both struggled to get back on their feet. Then John looked to hit another AA, but Punk countered, and would hit the GTS again. Right there I thought it was over. But John kicked out.

Then he crouched a little, waiting for John to get back up, and then he would hit the Rock Bottom.

But Cena kicked out. Punk leaned on the ropes, wondering 'What do I have to do?' But then John caught him off guard, and hit the AA. But Punk kicked out.

Then John dragged Punk to a corner, and lifted him up on the top turnbuckle.

It looked like he was gonna supplex him, but Punk was able to knock John off, but John recovered, and did a german supplex, and surprisingly the ref got to three.

We heard the announcer say _Here is your winner, and new WWE Champion, John Cena!_

I literally jumped up and down for joy, and took my sister in a loving embrace.

After that I got on my knees, thanking god.

Then I heard my sister exclaiming "What the fuck?"

I got back up, and walked over to her and asked her what was wrong. "The ref took the title away from John, and just gave it back to Punk." she said.

Then we heard from the ring announcer that both John's and Punk's shoulders were down at the same time when the referee got to three. So the match ended in a draw, and Punk was still the WWE champion.

"WHAT?!" I shouted. "Are you serious?" I just couldn't believe it as John was arguing with the official.

But then when he turned around, Punk nailed him with the title belt.

Then, standing over John, he yelled out "RESPECT!"

* * *

 **John Cena's POV**

The both of us were in the back of the limo, on our way back to the hotel.

"I'm pretty sure you won the WWE title." Victoria complained.

"Hey. The match ending in a draw was scripted." I explained.

"You couldn't tell us in advance?" she wondered.

"If I had told you, then it wouldn't have been dramatic." I said.

Randy and Madison started making out. They've been real clingy lately. And who can blame them? They were meant for each other.

We got back to the hotel, Vic and I were in my room, my body was aching. She rested her head on my lap. I stroked her hair.

"Hey John." Vic replied. "Yeah." "I'd like you to meet my family." My brain froze.

"Umm. Don't you think that's going a little too fast?" I asked. She sat back up. "Oh come on John. My parents know you. They've seen you what you can do in and outside the WWE. They know you like to help out kids." she replied.

"You do have a point." I said. "How bout sometime before the Hell in a Cell Pay Per View next month?" she asked.

"You know what?" I asked. "What?" she wondered. "I don't see why not." I replied.

"Great. I really can't wait. Oh hey, see if Randy could come too." she replied. "Kay." I said.

"Well it's getting late. I should probably get to sleep." she replied. "Yeah me too. I could definitely use some rest right about now." I said.

"Well goodnight babe." I replied. "I love you." We kissed. "I love you too." she said softly.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is just a short plain chapter, taking place about two weeks before the Hell in a Cell Pay Per View, as John Cena and Randy Orton go with Victoria Justice and Madison Reed to meet both the girls' parents.**

 _October 14, 2012_

 _Los Angeles, California_

 _1:00 pm_

 **John Cena's POV**

Right now I'm driving my rental car, Victoria Justice sitting in the passenger's seat. Randy driving in _his_ rental car with Madison, right behind us.

I'm extremely nervous. I never thought I would be visiting Victoria Justice's place to meet her family.

We pull into her parking lot, and stepped out of the car, and got up to the front porch just as Randy pulled his car into the driveway.

We ran the doorbell, and a few moments later the door opened, and we were greeted by her parents. Randy and I shook their hands. They seemed to be nice people.

So Vic gave me and Randy a tour of the place. "Well you're definitely living in style." I replied. She just grinned at me.

So we at on the couch, watching some tv. Right now we're watching a rerun of the latest _Victorious_ episode ( _Opposite Date_ ) which aired yesterday.

Randy and Madison were snuggled up on the other side of the couch and a little kissing, while I just put an arm around Vic.

A few hours later Vic's and Maddy's parents were nice enough to make dinner for us. We were having spaghetti.

"When Victoria told us she was dating you, I was just shocked." Vic's mother says to me. I just smiled. "I have never thought in a million years we would ever get to meet you in person." she added.

"Honestly, I can't believe I'm actually dating your daughter." I replied. She snickered.

"It's nice to know she's dating someone we can trust very well." she replied.

"Well I'm glad to have earn your trust. And I promise you I won't take Victoria for granted."

"Same here." Randy said with a mouthful of spaghetti. He was referring to Madison.

"So why did your parents name you John?" Vic and Maddy's dad asked.

"My father's name is John." I replied. "Oh really?" he wondered. "John Cena Sr." I replied.

"Oh. So that makes you John Cena Jr." he joked. "Yeah. But don't call me that. It just sounds weird."

We sat back on the couch and watched some more tv.

I looked at the time and saw it was just past ten.

"It was an honor to meet you." I said, shaking both Vic's parents.

"We should definitely do this again sometime." Vic's mother said.

* * *

 **Back at the hotel**

That actually went better than I thought it would be. Victoria and Madison's parents were real nice people.

It's nice to know that Vic has a great family.

I looked at the time and decided to call it a night.

 **There you have it.**

 **The next chapter will take place at the 2012 Hell in a Cell PPV event.**


	15. Hell in a Cell 2012

**Here we are at Hell in a Cell 2012.**

 _October 28, 2012_

 _Philips Arena Atlanta, Georgia_

 _5:00 pm_

 **John Cena's POV**

The four of us just left the motel, and were on our way to the Philips Arena for Hell in a Cell in Atlanta Georgia. The same city that hosted Wreslemania 27.

I'm not gonna be competing tonight. Even though my arm nearly healed, I thought it was best to let my arm heal completely.

Plus I thought Ryback deserved a chance against CM Punk for the WWE title in a hell in a cell match.

That's right. The unstoppable beast known as Ryback will challenge CM Punk for the wwe title. I gave him my title shot at Hell in a Cell.

This is Punk's 343rd consecutive day as the WWE champion by the way.

So we talked about the latest Victorious episode, _Three Girls and a Moose._ Victoria and her friend Ariana Grande were amazing when they sang _LA Boyz_ in the episode.

She's definitely getting better and better not just as an actor, but as a singer as well.

Madison has also been blooming. Vic told me she's been taking singing classes, so she could be a singer just like her sister. And can you blame Madison?

We got to the arena, and we chatted with some other athletes. Like Sheamus, who's defending his World Heavyweight title later tonight against The Big Show.

Since I'm not in action tonight, I thought I stay with Victoria and Madison in the sky box and watch the event.

So Randy left us about twenty before the show started since his match with Alberto Del Rio was the first match of the night, in which he ended up winning. That got Maddy jumping up and down with excitement.

Next was the tag team title match between challengers Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow taking on Daniel Bryan and Kane (or team Hell No! as people like to call them).

The WWE had a tournament to determine the number one contenders for the WWE tag team titles.

For awhile it was back and forth. Cody and Damien looked really impressive.

Then tempers flare between Bryan and Kane. Bryan accidentally got Kane with a running knee.

Then when it looked like Cody Rhodes had the titles won for both him and Damien Kane broke up the count.

Kane wasn't the legal man. But he just kept on beating on Cody. The referee got to five, and team Hell No ends up getting disqualified, but retain the titles due to the champions' advantage.

Randy Orton came back, seeing he just got some treatment, and we congratulated him on his victory.

Next up was the Intercontinental title match between Kofi Kingston and The Miz. It was an entertaining match. But Kofi ended up retaining the championship.

And then Antonio Cesaro defended his United States title against Justin Gabriel. I thought for sure Justin was gonna be the new champion, but Cesaro was just one step ahead of him.

Next was a talented tag team match between the two luchadores, Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara, and the Prime Time Players.

It went back and forth throughout the match, but in the end, it was Mysterio and Cara getting the win.

Then came the intense World Heavyweight Title match between Big Show and Sheamus.

For awhile The Big Show would dominate as usual. And everytime it looked like Sheamus would turn the tables The Big Show had Sheamus on his back.

Big Show had Sheamus in a bear hug. It looked like he would pass out, but somehow was able to get out of it. Sheamus then attempted to bodyslam the Big Show, but with Show's weight, he ends up getting flattened.

Then Sheamus ended up getting chokeslamed by Big Show. But Sheamus kicked out.

Sometime later Sheamus was actually able to get something going.

He then was able to hit white noise. It looked like Sheamus won, but Show was able to kick out.

Then Sheamus looked to hit the Brogue Kick. But Show caught him, and hit the K.O. punch. Right then I thought it was all over. But Sheamus kicked out.

Then Show was sizing up for another K.O. punch. But Sheamus ducked, and was able to hit the Brogue Kick, connecting to the side of the head.

But Big Show kicked out. Then he looked to hit it again. But The Big Show got the K.O. punch again just as Sheamus was in the air.

And that was all she wrote.

Then there was a Diva's triple threat match for the Diva's title. The two challengers were Layla and Kaitlyn.

I was kind of hoping Kailtyn would win, since she didn't get to compete at Night of Champions about a month ago.

But somehow Eve was able to retain the title.

Then came the historic Hell in a Cell match for the WWE title.

Paul Heyman, accompanying CM Punk.

At the start of the match Punk distanced himself from Ryback.

At one point Ryback was able to get his hands on Punk.

Then after getting thrown at the cell a few times Punk was able to get some separation between him and Ryback.

He then crawled under the ring.

Then Paul Heyman started jawing at Ryback from outside the cell.

Ryback then turns his attention back for Punk.

But then we saw smoke, and it stunned Ryback. Then we see Punk come out from under the ring holding a fire extinguisher.

He swung the extinguisher and got him in the gut.

Then he got a chair. But Ryback hit the chair with a big boot, which struck Punk's face.

And it was back and forth for awhile.

Outside the ring near the steel steps Ryback looked to tackle Punk, but Punk was able to get out of the way, and Ryback ends up running shoulder first into the steps.

It gave Punk a little bit of time to get himself together.

Then he started building momentum.

But just when it looked like Punk had the big man down, the beast in Ryback was unleashed.

And after nailing Punk with the meat hook, he was looking to put him away.

He had Punk on his shoulders, looking to hit Shell Shock.

But just as he was prepared to run, the ref (Brad Maddox) stopped Ryback, standing in front of him.

Then what happened next shocked us all.

Maddox got down on his knees, and gave Ryback a low blow.

Punk was able to shake off of Ryback's shoulders, and had Ryback in a roll up. Then Maddox got on Punk and did a fast count.

I looked at Victoria and Madison with shocked faces, while the two refs tried to get the cell door open.

But then we see Ryback get out of the ring, look to get his hands on Punk.

Punk then shoved Brad into Ryback. Ryback took Brad down, and then threw Punk into the cell.

Ryback then beats up Brad.

Then he went back after Punk. Paul tried to drag Punk out of the cell, but Ryback beat him to it, and Paul ended up running away from Ryback.

Then Ryback looked to throw Punk into the cell again, but Punk caught himself, and was now climbing the cell.

Then we see Ryback climb up after him.

They were now on top of the cell. Punk got to the center.

Ryback had Punk on his shoulders again, and was able to hit Shell Shock.

Then he chanted 'FEED ME MORE!' just as the show ended.

* * *

 **Victoria Justice's POV**

"I still can't believe the ref cost Ryback the title." I exclaimed as we were walking through the halls.

"I know right?" my sister said.

"You girls hungry?" John asked, changing the subject.

"I'm in the mood for some ribs." I replied. "Same here." said Madison.

"There is this barbecue restaurant a couple of blocks from the motel. So how bout we eat there?" he suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

So we stopped by at the restaurant. Madison and I had some smoke barbecue ribs, Randy had some smoked sausages, while John had some chicken.

And I have to say, it was like we were in heaven.

After sucking the sauce off my fingers, I said "Now that was a meal."

We made it back to the motel, we watched a movie before calling it a night.

"Hey Vic." John said as we got to mine and Madison's room. "Yes?" I wondered.

"I got you a little something." he replied.

"Oh really? Well what is it?" I asked.

He then handed me a small box. I opened it, and was shocked to see a pair of expensive diamond earrings.

"You got these for me?" I asked. "Of course. You've been a great friend to me the past year or so, so I thought 'why not.'" he answered.

I felt a tear growing in my left eye.

"You like'em?" he wondered. I jumped up, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love them." I whispered. I got down, and gave him a thankful smile.

"You have a good night." he said before leaving.

I walked into my room. Madison notice the look on my face.

"You alright sis?" she asked. I then showed her the diamond earrings John got for me. She squealed.

"Oh my god! He got you those?" she asked. I just smiled.

"When are you gonna put them on?" she asked. "I definitely won't wear them while I'm on set, that's for sure." I said.

"You're so lucky." she said.

We both yawned at the same time.

"Well. I'm off to bed." I said. We both said goodnight to each other, and about a half hour later we fell into a deep sleep.


	16. Raw (11-12-12)

**Before we begin this chapter I have a question for shante: How come you don't have a ff profile?**

 **This chapter takes place on Raw in Columus, Ohio.**

 _November 12, 2012_

 _Nationwide Arena_

 _7:00 pm_

 **Victoria Justice's POV**

The four of us were in the back of the limo, John Cena with his arms wrapped around me, keeping me safe and warm while I sat on his lap.

We've been clingy lately. Same goes to my sister Madison Reed and Randy Orton.

I'm kind of ecstatic. Survivor Series is only six days away. What's intense is that it's been nearly a year since CM Punk started his second reign as WWE champion, when he won it at Survivor Series 2011.

The main event at Survivor Series this Sunday is a triple threat match for Punk's WWE title.

Ryback is getting his rematch at Punk after what happened at Hell in a Cell.

But then there's John. As much as he would like to see Punk getting his ass kick by Ryback, people should know that he isn't gonna roll over for Ryback.

He really wants to be 'The Champ' again. I'm kind of hoping he does win.

I'm getting ahead of myself here. Tonight Raw is in Columbus, Ohio.

Tonight John will take on the champ in a non title match.

And you will not believe who's making a special appearance: Mick Foley!

And he is gonna be the special enforcer for the main event.

So we got to the event. The first match was Randy Orton taking on Dolph Ziggler. Dolph did pretty good, but the end, it was Randy Orton winning the match.

But then mayhem occurred as Alberto Del Rio came out and teamed with Dolph to assault Randy.

Then Kofi came out to even the odds.

Then Teddy Long came out and announced that there was going to be a tag team match between Del Rio and Ziggler, going up against Kofi and Randy.

It was back and forth between the four men, but in the end, the team of Randy and Kofi ended up winning.

Then Big Show easily took out William Regal.

Then came a match between two best friends, Layla and Kaitlyn, to determine who would face Eve for the Diva's Title at Survivor Series.

They went back and forth for a while before Kaitlyn would go on to win.

Rey Mysterio, Sin Cara, Tyson Kidd, and Justin Gabriel beat The Prime Time Players, Primo, and Epico.

R Truth took on Tensai and won, Ryback got his revenge on Brad Maddox, the man who officiated the WWE title match at Hell in a Cell.

Sheamus took out David Otunga, and Daniel Bryan and Kane beat Cody Rhodes and Damian Sandow.

Then came the match between CM Punk and John Cena.

CM Punk, being accompanied by Paul Heyman, again.

Sooo... The match.

It was back and forth in the early going.

Then it was Punk turning the tables.

A couple of times Punk applied a submission maneuver, but just when it seems like John was fading, he was able to power out.

Then John fought back, and had Punk on his back. And was looking to hit the five knuckle shuffle.

But when he did his 'You can't see me' gesture, Punk countered, and had John in a roll up, but John kicked out.

Then it was Punk gaining the upper hand again. He had John on his back, and climbed to the top rope, and looked to hit the macho man's elbow.

But John was able to roll out of the way, and Punk was down.

Then John looked to hit the five knuckle shuffle again. This time, as he was about to bring the fist down, Punk rolled out of the way, and John ended up hurting his hand.

But when Punk looked to hit a neckbreaker, John countered, and hit the side slam, and immediately he got back up, and would finally hit the five knuckle shuffle.

Then John looked to finish Punk off with the Attitude Adjustment, but Punk countered, and had John on his back. He went for the cover, and John kicked out.

Then Punk signaled for the GTS. But John countered, and looked to hit the AA again, but again Punk countered, and then he locked in the Anaconda Vise.

John was able to get his foot on the bottom rope, and it force Punk to break the hold.

Punk then went to the outside of the ring, and jumped off the top rope, but John got out of the way, Punk ended up landing on his stomach, and John was able to lock in the STF.

But then Heyman came into the ring, and John got off of Punk. But then Mick pulled Heyman out of the ring.

But Punk connected with a roundhouse kick. He covered John, but John just barely got his shoulder up.

Punk couldn't believe it.

Then he looked to hit the GTS again, but John countered it, and had Punk in the STF again.

But Punk was able to get to the ropes.

But then he tried to leave the match, but when he looked up, he saw Ryback standing on the stage. Then he tried to escape through the crowd. But before Punk could even climb over the barricade, John caught him and sent him back in the ring.

But then he would hit the AA, and get the win. But his celebration was cut short when he saw Ryback was in the ring, staring down at him.

They then noticed the WWE title belt near the edge of the ring.

Then they bent down and tried to pick it up.

They tugged on it.

* * *

 **John Cena's POV**

I'm still a little sore from the match. I'm definitely gonna be taking it easy till Sunday.

So we stopped at a Italian restaurant and ate.

We were on our way back to the motel.

"Hey Vic." Randy spoke to her. "Yeah Randy?" she wondered.

"How bout we hear that sing voice of your's?" he asked.

She blushed. "Oh, I don't know." she muttered.

I gently nudged her on the shoulder. "Oh come on, Tori." I teased, calling her by her TV character name.

"Well, okay." she replied.

She then sang _Make It Shine!_ And I have to say, she sounded amazing.

We made it back to the motel. Randy and Madison share a room. And don't worry there are two beds.

Same goes for us. We watched some tv before calling it a night.

A few hours later I felt my bed jolt, waking me up.

I grumbled, sat up, and saw a pair of dark brown eyes staring down at me.

"You okay?" I asked. "Can I sleep here next to you? I just had a bad dream." she asked.

"I guess." I muttered. She got onto my bed, and snuggled close.

She was so warm. And she smelled like vanilla.

It wasn't long before I would finally fall asleep again.

* * *

 **Victoria Justice's POV**

I don't know what it is, as I'm laying on John's bed, with his strong arm wrapped around my waist.

He just makes me feel safe. So needed.

I think it's safe to say that I made the right choice.


	17. Survivor Series 2012

**Here we are at the 2012 Survivor Series.**

 **If you've seen the event then I guess you already know what happened.**

 **But for those that didn't see the event I won't spoil the surprise.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _7:00 pm_

 _Bankers Field Fieldhouse_

 _Indianapolis, Indiana_

 **John Cena's POV**

I'm sitting in my locker room in the Bankers Field Fieldhouse, home of the Indiana Pacers, waiting for the Survivor Series event to begin.

I have to admit I'm a little nervous about that triple threat match with Ryback and CM Punk. The WWE title on the line.

CM Punk has been WWE champion for nearly a year. Tomorrow night would made it 365 days as WWE champion, if he can win tonight.

Meanwhile Randy Orton is apart of Team Foley in the annual Survivor Series tag team elimination match.

He'll be teaming up with The Miz, Kofi Kingston, and Team Hell No (Daniel Bryan and Kane) Mick Foley will be at ringside cheering his team on.

They'll be taking on Team Ziggler, featuring Dolph Ziggler himself, Alberto Del Rio, Wade Barrett, David Otunga, and Damien Sandow.

Victoria and Madison couldn't be here cuz Madison got sick. She texted _I'm sorry we couldn't be there for you and Randy. But we'll be able to watch the event at home._ I texted back, telling Vic I hoped Maddy got well soon.

About twenty minutes later the Survivor Series Pre Show began. The featured match between Heath Slater and Jinder Mahal against Santino Marella and Zack Ryder.

It was a pretty entertaining match, but in the end it was Heath and Jinder winning the match.

The opening match of the event was a ten men tag team match between Rey Mysterio, Sin Cara, Tyson Kidd, Justin Gabriel, and Brodus Clay against The Prime Time Players, Lord Tensai, and Primo and Epico.

All ten superstars were amazing, but Mysterio's team ended up winning.

Then came the Diva's championship match between Kaitlyn and Eve Torres.

I thought for sure Kaitlyn was gonna win the title for the first time, but Eve ended up retaining the championship.

Then came the United States title match between Antonio Cesaro and R-Truth. Cesaro has been dominate since he first won the U.S. title back at SummerSlam. But tonight's match may have brought out his best.

It was back and forth throughout the match but Cesaro won the match. And I have to admit, he deserved it.

We now come down to the World Heavyweight title match. Sheamus is getting his rematch after losing the title at Hell in a Cell.

So it the beginning Sheamus tried not to get close to the seven foot tall giant.

But that's easier said than done. A couple of times Big Show had Sheamus stunned before Sheamus actually was able to gang some momentum.

He had Big Show's arms wrapped around the ropes, and took advantage.

With Big Show on one knee Sheamus went up top. But as he came down Big Show jumped up and landed a spear into the ribs of Sheamus.

And right there is where Big Show took control of the match.

And everytime Sheamus tried to fight back into the match he always seemed to be on his back.

Sheamus applied the sleeper hold on the Big Show. Show was able to get Sheamus off his back, but he seemed dazed for a moment.

And Sheamus looked to take advantage. He had Big Show in the corner, and ran at him, but Big Show side stepped and Sheamus ended up running shoulder first into the ringpost. He was now on his back.

Big Show then got onto the second rope, looking to finish off Sheamus. But Sheamus got back up, and then got the giant on his shoulders, and fell backwards, and Big Show ended up on his back.

And many people thought Sheamus had it won, but Big Show barely kicked out.

But then Sheamus started making a comeback.

Sheamus then looked to hit the Brogue Kick, but Big Show countered, and then looked to hit the chokeslam. But Sheamus countered, and landed white noise on the giant.

I thought that did it, but Big Show kicked out.

Then Sheamus again looked to hit the Brogue Kick and connected. But there's just one problem: He ended up getting Scott Armstrong (The official) instead of Big Show.

Sheamus then got onto his knees and checked on him. Then a couple of other officials and medial staff came out to see if Scott got hurt.

Replay then showed The Big Show pulling the ref in front of him at the last second.

Then without realizing it Big Show got back on his feet, and when Sheamus turned around Show delivered the K.O. punch. And one of the other officials counted the one two three and Big Show won.

But just as Big Show was leaving the official that made the count then reversed the decision, and the Big Show got disqualified. Sheamus won the match, but Big Show ended up retaining the title regardless.

But then Show rushed on over to the second official and got started arguing with him. And surprisingly the second referee stood his ground.

But then out of nowhere Sheamus starts assaulting Big Show with the steel chair.

Then officials tried to stop Sheamus. But Sheamus then went after Big Show's leg with the chair. Big Show begging for mercy.

Then Sheamus dropped the chair, and I thought it was over.

But then when it looked like Sheamus was gonna leave, he then caught Big Show off guard, and landed the Brogue Kick.

I literally jumped out of my chair as I heard someone banging on my door.

I opened it, and saw it was Phil with the WWE title on his shoulder. "Hey Phil what's up?" I asked.

"They want us to be backstage during the tag team elimination match." he replied.

"Okay then." I said as I put on my ball cap.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _Los Angeles, California_

 **Victoria Justice's POV**

After shaking the shock out of my system from that bizarre World Heavyweight title match the traditional Survivor Series tag team elimination match between Team Ziggler and Team Foley began.

It was an pretty entertaining match. Randy Orton (Team Foley) and Dolph Ziggler were the lone survivors for each team.

Despite having the flu Madison got up and cheered for her boyfriend Randy Orton.

It looked like Randy was gonna win but Ziggler turned the tables, and got the victory for him and his team.

Now onto the WWE title match. CM Punk defending the title in a triple threat match against John Cena and Ryback.

I'm hoping John becomes 'The Champ' again. But it would be good also if Ryback ends up winning. After all, he was suppose to come into Survivor Series as the WWE champion if it wasn't for that double crosser Brad Maddox back at Hell in a Cell.

John came out first, wearing his ten year's of Hustle Royalty and Respect attire.

Then I overheard the announcers saying John Cena was currently undefeated at Survivor Series, winning seven matches. Which is the second longest Pay Per View streak, behind The Undertaker's Wrestlemania streak of course.

The match began, and surprisingly Punk quickly got out of the ring.

John then chased after him. Punk got back into the ring, then back out again. Then Ryback chased after Punk. Punk again got back into the ring, and ended up running into a jab by Cena.

For the three men went after one another, no one really getting an advantage.

At one point John and Punk got Ryback out of the ring. They went back and forth for awhile before Punk had Cena in a submission maneuver.

But then Ryback lifted Punk onto his shoulder, and landed a power slam.

Then Cena landed a side slam to Ryback. But when he was signaling for the five knuckle shuffle he turned around and was in shock to see Ryback on his feet so quickly.

Then they traded shots. Then Cena landed a shoulder tackle. He was setting up for a second one but as his back touched the ropes Punk pulled John out of the ring and sent him into the steel steps.

At that point it was Punk and Ryback going at it.

Ryback then gain the upper hand. And when he connected with the meat hook, he shouted "Finish it!" signalling it was time to finish off Punk.

He looked to hit Shell Shock, but Cena out of nowhere got Ryback down to his belly, forcing him to drop Punk off of his shoulders, and Cena locked in the STF on Ryback.

It looked like Ryback was fading, but CM Punk landed the macho man elbow on top of Cena who was on top of Ryback.

Then Punk looked to hit the GTS on Cena, but Cena countered, and they both went back and forth.

Then Ryback connected with a double clothesline.

He then sent both Punk and Cena out of the ring.

He then once again signaled for Shell Shock, and he looked to hit it on both Punk and Cena.

But both men ended up fighting out of it. And they were actually double teaming on Ryback.

Then they both looked at each other, and then tore one of the two announce tables apart, and they put Ryback through the table with a double supplex.

And right now it was John Cena and CM Punk.

Sometime later Punk actually hit the GTS to Cena. Right there I thought it was over. But shockingly Cena kicked out.

Then Cena hit the AA, but Punk kicked out.

Punk was the first one to get back on his feet, and landed a couple of kicks before John Cena countered the third one, and looked to put Punk in the STF, but Punk managed to kick John away.

Then Punk landed a running high knee to the jaw of Cena, and looked to hit the bulldog, but Cena was able to get Punk into the STF.

But just when it looked like Punk was gonna tap Cena gets pulled out of the ring again, this time by Ryback. And he ended up getting a meat hook.

Ryback then landed another meat hook to Punk. And third times the charm he would hit Shell Shock to Punk. At that point I thought it was all over. But Cena managed to break up the pin.

I had to catch my breath for a moment. John Cena keeps the match going.

Then Cena looked to hit Ryback with the Attitude Adjustment. But Ryback powered out, and would hit Shell Shock again, this time to Cena. Right there I thought Ryback had won.

But boy was I wrong.

Before he could even go for a pin attempt three men stormed the ring and started assaulting Ryback.

They sent Ryback out of the ring, and started tearing apart the spanish announce table.

Then they triple powerbombed Ryback through the table.

And as quickly as they stormed the ring they disappeared into the crowd.

Madison and I sat there in shock.

I have no idea who those three were.

Paul Heyman and CM Punk seemed shocked.

Meanwhile we see Punk covering Cena, and he ended up retaining the WWE title.

As Punk was celebrating, Michael Cole explained that the three men were known as Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and Seth Rollins were from NXT.

And that's how the event ends.

* * *

 **John Cena's POV**

I think the WWE universe was shocked at what happened. I'm pretty sure Victoria and Madison were watching at home, and were in shock.

I'm in the trainers room getting some treatment while sipping some water.

I saw Randy on the other bed getting some treatment as well.

"It's a shame the two Justice sisters weren't able to be here." he replied.

"Yeah I know. But hey, they didn't want to get us sick." I said.

So after we were told we could leave we were in the back of the limo back to the hotel.

 _A few hours later_

"Madison and I are still in shock about what happen." I heard Victoria say as we were talking on our cell phones.

"Well I hate to disappoint you, but that was last time I'll be in a WWE title match. At least for awhile." "What do you mean?" she asked. "You'll see." I replied.

"So what's the next Pay Per View?" she asked.

"The next Pay Per View is the fourth Tables Ladders Chairs event. It'll be in Brooklyn, New York." I said.

"Awesome. We'll try to be there." she replied.

We chatted for another twenty minutes before we both decided to get some sleep. We said our good nights. I brushed my teeth, and went off to bed.


	18. Royal Rumble 2013

**We have made it to Chapter 18**

 **Taking place at the 2013 Royal Rumble**

 **Enjoy**

 _U.S. Airways Center_

 _Phoenix, Arizona_

 _5:00 pm_

 **John Cena's POV**

We made it to the US Airways Center for the 26th annual Royal Rumble event.

I will be in the Royal Rumble match. I've had some experience in this event. After all I won the Royal Rumble match back in 2008.

So has Randy, back in 2009. Oh, he too will be in the match.

But tonight the main event was CM Punk defending his WWE title against The Rock.

This'll be Dwayne's first title match in over a decade.

Today makes it 434 days of Punk's title reign.

We've made it to the parking lot.

"Hey how bout a quick snack before we got to prepare for the Royal Rumble match?" suggested Randy.

"I'll just get an apple." I replied. "Suit yourself." Randy said.

So we took a seat in the sky box.

"I still can't believe The Rock will be battling CM Punk for the WWE championship." Victoria replied.

"I know. He hasn't been in a ring in nearly a decade, but he looks to be in great shape." added Madison.

"I heard that Victorious is ending soon." says Randy, changing the subject. A little disappointment in his voice.

"I know. The fans were really upset when they heard that Nickelodeon wasn't gonna bring Victorious back for a fifth season." Victoria complained.

The show's recent episode _Star-Spangled Tori_ (which aired last night) was a blast, but hopefully it won't be the last episode.

"So when are you two gonna enter the rumble." she then asked.

"We're not gonna spoil the surprise. Just be ready for when we do enter." Randy replied.

So we chatted for about fifteen more minutes before Randy says "We should probably go get warmed up for the event." "That sounds like a good idea." I replied.

"Good luck out there you two." Madison replied.

"I will promise you two girls are in for a historic Royal Rumble Pay Per View." I replied before leaving.

* * *

 **Victoria Justice's POV**

The night kicked off with the Pre Show match between United States champion Antonio Cesaro and The Miz. Miz just became a baby face by the way.

They would be in the Royal Rumble as well.

It was an entertaining match, but Cesaro remain dominant by beat Miz to retain the U.S. title.

Then came the brutal last man standing match between Alberto Del Rio and The Big Show for the World Heavyweight championship.

Big Show coming into tonight without the title. He lost the title a few weeks ago on Friday Night Smackdown to Alberto Del Rio in a last man standing match.

In the beginning Big Show dominated the first portion of the match.

A couple of times Del Rio was able to get the giant down on his back, but Big Show always seems to get back up.

Del Rio staggered back into the ring after receiving a painful chop to the torso. Big Show grabbed a steel chair, which is legal in a last man standing match.

And just when he was about to swing it at Del Rio Del Rio connected the dropkick, and him down, and making him drop the chair.

He had the big man down, and started connected shots towards the midsection with the chair, keeping him down.

Then he went up to the second turnbuckle with the chair. But as he came down Big Show caught him in mid air, and landed a chokeslam.

And the referee started counting.

Del Rio was able to get to his feet by the count of eight. But rolled out of the ring. The action spilled outside the ring.

Show had Del Rio by the hair, and then Del Rio landed a low blow on the giant. Then he landed a super kick, and the giant dropped to the floor.

The official counted. Just when I thought Big Show wasn't gonna make it he managed to get back up just before the count of ten.

Then the action moved on over to the staging area.

Big Show then found a wooden table. And from my estimation he's looking to put Alberto through the table.

He got onto some kind of tilted stage structure, and pulled Del Rio with him, and looked to throw him into the table.

And when I thought Del Rio was gonna break free Show threw him into the table, and he was down.

The ref started counting. With all his might Del Rio got up just before the count of ten.

Big Show dragged Del Rio back into the ring.

And Show was calling for the knockout punch. But Del Rio rolled out of the ring.

Show got out of the ring, and picked up the top portion of the steel steps.

Del Rio was leaning on the ring post. And when Show hurled the steps toward Del Rio Del Rio managed to duck out of the way at the last second. That probably would've been it for Alberto.

Then out of nowhere Ricardo Rodriguez attacked the Big Show from behind, but to no avail.

He ends up getting thrown into the security barrier by the Big Show.

Then seeing Del Rio leaning on the barrier that's in front of the time keeper's area, he looked to hit the spear, but Del Rio got out of the way, and Show ends up going shoulder first through the barrier.

And the giant was down.

The official started counting again. Somehow Big Show was able to get up just before the ten count.

Del Rio grabbed a chair, and assaulted the giant. Then he had Big Show's left arm on the steps, and landed a chair shot onto Show's arm.

Then Del Rio brought had a fire extinguisher in his hands. And sprayed extinguishing powder at the giant.

Then Show got back into the ring. Del Rio slid the chair into the ring.

But he didn't use it again. Instead he locked Show in the cross arm breaker. Show's foot was on the rope, but there are no breaks.

But then Ricardo started duck taping Show's feet to the rope.

The ref counted, and got to ten, and in bizarre fashion, Del Rio retained the World Heavyweight title.

Next came the tag team title match. Team Hell No, Daniel Bryan and Kane, has been dominating the tag team division since they won the tag titles back at Night of Champions.

Team Scholars, the team of Cody Rhodes and Damian Sandow, would challenge Team Hell No for the titles.

All four men would also be participating in the Royal Rumble match.

They put up a great fight, but in the end Team Hell No remain the tag team champions by Bryan making Sandow submitting to the No Lock.

Then came the hour long Royal Rumble match.

Dolph Ziggler was the first to enter. Then shockingly was Chris Jericho.

We haven't seen Jericho since he lost a match to Ziggler shortly after Summer Slam, which got him fired.

And Ziggler was surprised as well.

So it was a pretty entertaining match.

The Godfather made a surprising return, but his return lasted only five seconds as he got eliminated by Ziggler.

It wasn't until at number 19 where John Cena would make his way into the match. He first eliminated Cody Rhodes. Then he eliminated Heath Slater.

Madison squealed when Randy Orton entered the match at 26.

He eliminated Zack Ryder before he ended up getting eliminated by Ryback, who had just entered the Rumble at number 30.

John Cena and Ryback were the last two standing in the ring.

And just when it looked like Cena was gonna be eliminated, he countered, and ended up eliminating Ryback. Meaning John Cena wins.

I was jumping up and down for joy, seeing John standing in the middle of the ring, arm raised in victory.

Now he'll get to main event Wrestlemania, and challenge either the WWE champion or the World Heavyweight champion.

Speaking of champions, it was time for the WWE title match between CM Punk and The Rock.

And if The Shield interferes in the match, Punk would be stripped of the title.

And as soon as the bell rang The Rock went right after Punk. In the beginning it was back and forth.

But it wouldn't be long before Paul Heyman got involve. With the ref's back turned he landed a cheap shot on The Rock.

Punk targeted The Rock's ribs, since The Rock was the victim of a triple powerbomb from the hands of The Shield.

A few times The Rock tried to gain momentum, but ends up getting a shot to the mid section.

Then once again Paul Heyman lands a cheap shot to The Rock while the official wasn't looking.

The Rock was on the apron outside of the ring. Punk jumped off the ropes and landed a drop kick on The Rock, sending him to the floor.

But then I saw Punk grabbing his left knee.

He then jumped off the turnbuckle and landed an axe handle on The Rock, but again held his left knee.

I just remembered that Punk was out of action for about a month from surgery.

As soon as both Rock and Punk were back in the ring, The Rock started going after Punk by his left knee, taking advantage of the fact that Punk was hobbling.

But Punk managed to turn things around again, and had Rock on the outside again. Then he successfully attempted a suicide dive, and The Rock goes down again.

The Rock got back in the ring, and when Punk tried to do a dive off the top rope The Rock side stepped and Punk ended up landed on his left knee, and was now clutching it again.

And Rock went back to the injured knee.

Then the Rock in his waiting stance, waiting for Punk to get back on his feet, and looked to hit the Rock Bottom. But Punk countered, and was now landing elbows to the Rock.

Then he went for the Go To Sleep. But Rock countered, and had Punk by the legs, and was looking to go for the Sharpshooter. But Punk again countered, had Rock on his back, and locked in the Anaconda Vise.

Rock was able to roll Punk onto his shoulders into a pin, forcing Punk to release the hold so he could kick out.

The Rock then lands some punches, and executed the DDT. Both men laid on their backs.

The Rock got back up, and again looked for the Rock Bottom. Just as he lifted Punk up Punk wrapped his arms around Rock's right arm, and wrapped his legs around Rock's other arm, looking for a roll up pin.

But Rock countered, and locked in the Sharpshooter.

We thought he would tap out but Punk just managed to get to the ropes.

Punk rolled out of the ring. Rock then tore apart the spanish announce table.

Rock ran Punk's head into the table, causing Punk to fall onto it.

He landed a couple of shots before Punk landed a kick to the side of the head.

Punk then signaled for the GTS.

Once he got Rock up, The Rock looked to hit the Rock Bottom, but the table ended up collapsing from under them.

The Rock rolled into the ring, then rolled back out to break the count. Then he finally landed the Rock Bottom.

He got Punk back into the ring and covered him, and Punk was able to kick out just before the count of three.

He got Punk back up, and out of nowhere Punk landed a roundhouse kick, and both men fell down.

Both were able to get back up just before the referee got to the count of ten, and having this match end in a draw. Punk would've retained the title.

Then they went back and forth again.

Rock looked to irish whip Punk into the ropes but Punk countered and sent Rock into the ropes, only to receive a flying clothesline from The Great One.

The Rock hit the spinebuster, and both my sister and I knew what was coming next.

The Rock standing over Punk, peeled off one of his elbow pads, and threw it into the crowd, looking for the People's Elbow.

But just before he could land it, the lights went out.

"What the hell?" my sister wondered.

"I have no idea." I replied.

It was pitch black. I couldn't see a damn thing.

It was pitch black for awhile before the lights finally came back on. And we both had shocked faces when we saw The Rock laid out on the other announce table.

We kept hearing Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler exclaiming that The Shield attacked the Rock while the lights were off.

Then we saw Punk, pretending to be shocked, and then got out of the ring and got The Rock back into the ring, covered him, and got the three count.

I just couldn't believe it.

And Punk started celebrating.

Then as we were getting to leave, cuz we thought that the show was over, we heard Vince McMahon's theme playing, and would you believe it he came on out, standing at center stage.

"CM Punk your celebration is over." "I told you that if the Shield got involve, we would stripped you of the championship."

Oh my. Is Vince gonna do what I think he's gonna do?

"CM Punk, its my duty, as chairman of the board, I officially-"

Then we heard the Rock saying 'No.' about a dozen times.

"We ain't ending this night like that" "You don't take it from him, I am." There was a long pause. "RESTART THE MATCH, NOW!" he shouted.

Then there was another long pause before Vince exclaimed "You heard the man! Restart the match!"

And the crowd went wild.

"YES!" I exclaimed.

But just as the bell rang again Punk immediately went on the attack.

He had the Rock on his back and landed the flying elbow. But the Rock kicked out.

Then he looked to hit the GTS. But Rock countered, and landed another spinebuster. He again looked to hit the People's Elbow, and this time connected.

We heard the the one two three, and we both screamed in excitement, as The Rock has just become the People's Champ again.

The ten year wait was over.

* * *

 **John Cena's POV**

Randy and I got to the sky box, and I was greeted to a pair of arms wrapped around my neck.

"You alright there Victoria?" I had to ask. "I'm just so excited. Not just for The Rock winning the WWE title again, but for you winning the Royal Rumble." she replied, straightening out her shirt.

"No kidding." I replied. "So did we say this would be a historic night for you two?" asked Randy.

"Yeah. You definitely delivered." says Madison.

We ordered four sodas before we had to leave.

So we were in the back of the limo, chatting about the event, and other things.

We made it back to the hotel. Madison and Randy went to their room, while Victoria and I went into ours.

"So you won the Royal Rumble match, and the Rock won the WWE title." Victoria said. "Yep." I replied.

"I think I know where this is heading." she replied. "You do? Well then enlighten me." I joked.

"You're gonna challenge the Rock for the WWE title at Wrestlemania 29." she replied.

"Hmm. I don't know. I'm thinking of going after the World Heavyweight championship." I said jokingly.

"Wha-. Come on I know you. After what happen at Wrestlemania 28, you're itching for a rematch. And plus, it's been over a year since you were known as 'The Champ.'" she said.

"I guess we'll see." I said.

We kissed and said goodnight to each other, and we both were able to go to sleep.

 **FINALLY! THE ROCK HAS COME BACK TO BEING THE PEOPLE'S CHAMPION!**

 **So what did you think of this chapter.**


	19. Elimination Chamber 2013

**I'm sorry I it's been a while since I've updated this** **.**

 _February 17, 2013_

 _Elimination Chamber_

 _New Orleans Arena_ _New Orleans, Louisiana_

 _7:00 pm_

 **John Cena's POV**

We just got to the New Orleans Arena parking lot. Tonight was the final Pay Per View event before Wrestlemania 29.

There's only one elimination chamber match. It is to determine who will get the right to face either Alberto Del Rio or The Big Show for the World Heavyweight championship at Wrestlemania. It features Jack Swagger, Chris Jericho, Mark Henry, Kane, Daniel Bryan, and Randy Orton.

I will be in a six man tag team match. I'm teaming with Ryback and Sheamus to take on The Shield, who have been causing havoc since they first appeared in the WWE back at Survivor Series.

Meanwhile The Rock will defend his WWE title against CM Punk, who demanded a rematch. It's an important match. More important than a regular title match, because The Rock won't have Champions advantage, thanks to Paul Heyman.

But Punk did the most sickening thing just days before tonight. He took the title away from The Rock, saying that he should still be the WWE champion.

He still can't over the fact that he lost the title at the Royal Rumble last month.

He keeps claiming that the title was stolen from him, cuz after he beat The Rock Vince McMahon was about to strip the title from him, but The Rock said that he didn't want the night to end that way, and ordered Vince to restart the match.

Speaking of which, I announced a couple of weeks ago that I would indeed be challenging for the WWE title at Wrestlemania 29.

The WWE Universe got ecstatic when I made the announcement. Victoria got excited as well.

Everyone's hoping that The Rock could retained the WWE title tonight so the fans would get to see the Wrestlemania rematch at MetLife Stadium (home of the NFL's Giants and Jets), which is where Wrestlemania 29 would be taking place.

"Really? Just out of the blue Victorious has come to an end?" Randy said, disappointed.

"Yep. Dan Schneider announced on social media last week that _Victori-YES_ was the final episode of season four, and the series unfortunately." says Victoria, not happy. "It's gonna be awhile for us to get over it. But I think it's gonna be a long time before the fans get used to it."

"What makes you say that?" I would ask.

"Social media's been buzzing since the announcement. There are some posts like _Dan killed the show!_ "

I gave her my mind blown reaction.

So we chatted for about another ten minutes before Randy and I left, and headed towards our separate locker rooms.

* * *

 **Victoria Justice's POV**

The Pre-Show featured a tag team match between Cody Rhodes and Damian Sandow vs Tensi and Brodus Clay.

It was a short match as Tensi and Brodus won the match.

The event opened up with the World Heavyweight title match.

Just when it looked like The Big Show had the title won Del Rio somehow manages to stay in the match. He would end up retaining the title.

Antonio Cesaro defended the United States title again, against The Miz.

Just when we thought the title would change hands Cesaro somehow manages to win and keep his title reign going.

Then came the elimination chamber match for the right to take on Alberto Del Rio for the World Heavyweight title at Wrestlemania 29 next month.

Mark Henry dominated the first portion of the match, eliminating Daniel Bryan and Kane. Then he got triple teamed by Jericho, Swagger, and Randy Orton before getting eliminated.

Jack Swagger and Randy Orton were the last two standing.

We thought Randy had the match won, but Swagger ended up winning on a roll up.

Next up was the awesome six men tag team match. Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose aka The Shield, took on John Cena, Sheamus, and Ryback.

It was a pretty intense battle, but The Shield ended up winning.

And after Dolph Ziggler took out Kofi Kingston it was time for the WWE title match.

The winner will defend the title at Wrestlemania 29 against John Cena (Who won the Royal Rumble match about a month ago).

The Rock doesn't have the champions advantage. So he can't get counted out or disqualified or he'll lose the title.

CM Punk, along with Paul Heyman, came out first, and my jaw dropped. Paul Heyman had the WWE title in his hands.

CM Punk is exclaiming that he is still the champion.

I don't understand how Punk has the title belt in the first place.

The Rock came out next, and the place erupted.

During the introductions Punk got in Justin Roberts' face because he introduced Punk as the challenger, and not the champion.

It was deadlocked in the beginning of the match.

But then The Rock started to get the upper hand. He sent Punk into the ropes, Punk was able to hook his arms around the ropes, and rolled out of the ring.

Then after having a little chat with Paul Heyman Punk got back in the ring.

He then walked up to The Rock, they started talking to each other. Couldn't hear exactly what they said.

Then Punk slapped The Rock in the face! The Rock then started unloading on Punk, who backed up into the corner.

It took the referee three tries to restrain The Rock, reminding him of the no champions advantage stipulation.

So after shaking the cobwebs out, he walked back up to The Rock. Then he spat in his face!

The Rock would hit the clothesline, sending Punk down onto his back. Then he sent Punk out of the ring. And the action spilled outside the ring.

Then when The Rock looked to throw Punk back into the ring Punk raked the eyes of The Rock. Heyman was on the apron distracting the referee.

From this point on Punk began to have the match in his favor for a while.

Then The Rock looked to turn the tables on Punk. After powering out of a submission move he had Punk in the corner, connecting the signature rights. He looked to go for the kill but Punk ducked out of the way, and connected the running high knee to the jaw of The Rock.

Now it's The Rock that's in a corner. Punk hit another high knee, followed it up with a clothesline.

He then went up top, and successfully landed the machoman elbow. Went for the cover, but The Rock just kicked out. Many people thought Punk had the title won right there.

He then threw The Rock out of the ring, and then started taking apart the spanish announce table, but Rock was back on the attack, ramming Punk's head into the other table, before getting him back into the ring.

He then looked to hit the Rock Bottom, but Punk countered, and got Rock with a roundhouse kick.

He went for the cover, but Rock again managed to kick out.

Paul started saying that it was a three count.

Punk then sent Rock back out of the ring. While Heyman continued to argue with the official Punk set Rock onto the spanish announce table.

He then hit the Rock Bottom! Onto the table! The table stayed up though.

Meanwhile the referee started counting as soon as Punk got back into the ring.

The Rock struggled to get back to his feet, struggled to get back into the ring, because he knows he can't get counted out, cuz if he does, Punk wins the title. But The Rock just got back into the ring just before the ten count.

Punk started getting a little frustrated.

Then after taunting the crowd, he ran into the ropes, bounced off, and Rock landed a Samoan drop. Both men were down.

Both men managed to get back up before the ref got to ten.

Then they traded shots at each other. The Rock got the upper hand, and landed a DDT. Then he again looked to hit the Rock Bottom, but again Punk countered with elbows, getting Rock down on his stomach.

He then rolled outside the ropes, onto the apron. He used the ropes to get himself back to his feet.

He then looked to hit a flying elbow off the ropes. But Rock caught him, and he would hit the Rock Bottom.

Rock covered him, and shockingly Punk kicked out! Everyone in the building, including Madison and I, couldn't believe it.

Punk rolled out of the ring, looking to separate himself from The Rock. But Rock ended up catching him, and sent him back into the ring.

Then Punk threw Rock into the official, who was on the apron because Heyman was jawing at him, and knocked the ref onto the floor.

Then Punk would hit the GTS. Punk has the match won. But the ref was knocked out, thanks to Punk.

Another official came out, but he was checking in on the originally referee. Punk looked to hit the GTS again, but Rock countered, and hit the spinebuster.

Madison and I jump up to our feet, hoping to see the most electrifying move in all of sports entertainment. And The Rock would hit the People's Elbow.

He covered Punk, and the other official got into the ring, and got to two before Punk kicked out.

We both couldn't believe that Punk was still in the match.

Rock walked towards Punk, and Punk backed into the second official, rolled his ankle.

Punk then connected with a second roundhouse kick. Meanwhile the second official was in so much pain he got out of the ring.

Then Punk said something to Heyman, couldn't hear what he said. But then when we saw Heyman with the title in his hands, we knew Punk was up to no good.

He gave the belt to Punk, and then held The Rock up against the ropes.

Then making sure there wasn't a referee in sight, Punk look to knock the Rock out with the title. But Rock ducked out of the way, and Heyman ended up tasting metal.

And then Rock would hit the Rock Bottom again. The regular official managed to crawl back into the ring, and counted the one two three.

Maddy and I were literally jumping up and down for joy.

 _"Here is your winner, and still WWE champion: THE ROCK!"_ we heard the ring announcer exclaimed.

The Rock retained the title, despite not having the champions advantage, and with everything that happened during the match, The Rock prevailed.

Then they shown the main match up for Wrestlemania 29. John Cena vs The Rock for the WWE title.

* * *

 **John Cena's POV**

I'm still real sore after the event. After all The Shield did a number on me. As they did on Sheamus and Ryback.

After getting cleared out by the trainers, I went on over to the skybox to find Randy chatting away with Madison.

Victoria squealed as soon as she saw me walk in and wrapped her arms around me and gave me a kiss.

"Hey there. What's got you excited?" I wondered.

"Well one, Rock just successfully retain his WWE title against CM Punk. And two, we get to see the rematch from Wrestlemania 28 last year." she replied.

"That's nice to hear." I replied.

"We should probably get going. I gotta tell you, I'm gonna be sore in the morning." Randy replied.

"I know how you feel man. The Elimination Chamber is torture. Kind of like the Hell in a Cell match." I said.

"What about you losing to the Shield?" Randy wondered.

"Yeah it was a tough battle." I replied.

We stopped by McDonald's to get something to eat. Randy got a chicken sandwich, I got a fish fillet sandwhich, and Vic and Maddy each got a salad.

We waited till we got to the motel to eat our food.

I was stuffed by the halfway point of my fish sandwich.

Vic and I were watching the local news. "I still can't believe you're going to challenge The Rock for the WWE title." she said.

"I know. It's sounds too good to be true." I said.

"Well. I think I'm going to turn it in." she said, stretching.

I turned off the tv. "Yeah me too. I gotta get some rest for Raw tomorrow." I replied.

We changed into our night clothes and went to bed.


	20. Raw (2-25-13)

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, the 2013 Elimination Chamber event.**

 **So now we moved onto Monday Night Raw eight nights later.**

* * *

 _February 25, 2013_

 _American Arlines Center_

 _Dallas, Texas_

 _5:00 pm_

 **John Cena's POV**

What a show we got for the WWE Universe tonight here in Dallas.

Tonight I go one on one with CM Punk. It's to determine who will face The Rock for the WWE championship at Wrestlemania 29.

The week prior we had a segment. I was doing a promo, about me challenging The Rock for the title at Wrestlemaina. Then CM Punk came out.

He says that I have never beaten him in an important match, and that I couldn't win the big one. He was referring to my loss to The Rock at Wrestlemania 28 last year.

So to prove to him that I could beat him and that I deserved to challenge The Rock for the WWE title at Wrestlemania, I challenged him to a match where if he won, he would get my title shot.

Speaking of the WWE championship, last week my version of the title belt, the belt that was introduced in 2005, was retired by The Rock, saying it shouldn't look like a toy, and should never spin. And unveiled a new version of the title.

Even though I feel insulted by The Rock's opinion about my version of the title belt, I still thought the new belt looked awesome.

I know Victoria and Madison will be watching the show at home. They couldn't be in Dallas for tonight.

My buddy Randy Orton will take on Antonio Cesaro.

I felt my photo vibrate. I picked it up, and it said I had a text from Victoria.

It said _Hey babe! I got goosebumps. I can't believe you're putting your Wrestlemania title shot against CM Punk. Well it don't matter. I'll be rooting for you no matter what. Good luck tonight._

I smiled. It's nice to know I got a celebrity girlfriend who supports me. And I'm not going to take it for granted.

Anyways, the show just kicked off with Vince McMahon in the ring on crutches. Last month he was a victim of an F5 by Brock Lesnar.

He's looking to confront Paul Heyman.

It was all talk at first from both men, then it turned into a brawl. Paul Heyman had the upper hand at first, using one of Vince's crutches as a weapon, but then Vince started turning the tables, using the other crutch.

But then when Brock Lesnar's music hit, Vince froze in fear. Paul rolled out of the ring.

And in an instant Brock was in the ring, standing face to face with Vince.

But just before Brock could attack, Triple H's music played, and the crowd went wild.

And in turned into a all out brawl between Brock and Paul. First Brock got the upper hand. Then Triple H threw Brock into the ring post. And he was busted open from the back of the head.

Brock was then thrown into the post again. Then Triple H clothslines him over the barrier and into the time keeper's area.

Then he picked up a crutch, and looked to use it, but Brock caught him off guard with a knee to the gut.

Then after beating him up a little bit he sent Triple H in the ring. Then picked up a steel chair.

Just when he was about to swing it, Paul landed a spinebuster. Then he picked up the chair. And when Brock tried to get back to his feet, Triple H swung the chair, and got Brock in the back.

And Brock retreated back up the ramp, while Triple H stood in the ring, staring Brock in the eye.

The first match of the night was between Ryback and still Mr World Heavyweight Money in the Bank Dolph Ziggler.

And Ryback ended up winning despite the interference by Big E Langston.

Then came two behemoths, Mark Henry and The Great Khali, would do battle once again.

Both men battled hard, but in the end it was The World Strongest Man getting the win.

Then came Miz TV, hosted by The Miz. And he was to interview Jack Swagger and World Heavyweight champion Alberto Del Rio, who would be facing each other for the World Heavyweight title.

And no surprise, it would turn into a huge debate.

But the drama came during the commercial break. While The Miz was walking up the stage Zeb Colter came out and confronted him, saying that he was disrespectful towards him and Jack Swagger.

But then with Miz distracted, Jack Swagger came running out, and landed a cheap shot on The Miz, knocking him down.

So then Raw General Manager Brad Maddox would have them face each other tonight.

Next came the match between United States champion Antonio Cesaro and Randy Orton.

The match ended where Cesaro looked to hit Randy off the second turn buckle. But as he came down he was caught off guard with an RKO, and Randy went on to win.

R-Truth vs Cody Rhodes was up next.

In the end R-Truth won. But before Truth could even celebrate, Damian Sandow looked to attack him, but Truth was ready, and ended up sending Sandow out of the ring.

The next match was a bizarre one. Team Hell No took on the Prime Time Players. But there was a catch: Kane had to wrestle with one arm tied behind his back, while Daniel Bryan had to wear a black bag over his head, so he wouldn't be able to see.

In the beginning he had absolutely had no idea where Titus O'Neil was, and Titus took advantage. So the Prime Time Player took control at the beginning of the match.

Just when it looked like they had the match in their hands, Bryan caught a break. He was in the corner, and Darren Young looked to hit a running spear, but Bryan managed to dodge it at the last second.

Kane looked to tag himself in. Daniel Bryan had no idea where Kane was. But once he was close enough to his corner, Kane gently patted Daniel on the back to tag himself in.

And from that point on he went on to get the win for him and Daniel. Well for himself actually.

Next came the Jack Swagger-Miz match up. For awhile it was back and forth. But Jack turned the tables when Miz hurt his leg. And once Jack locked in the ankle lock, or the Patriot Lock as he would call it, it was too much pain for the Miz to endure, and ended up tapping out.

Once it went to commercial, I grabbed my ball cap and left the locker room, on my way to the back stage area, because my match against CM Punk, the main event, was up next.

* * *

 **Victoria Justice's POV**

 _Los Angeles, California_

I was nervous as heck. I was waiting for the commercials to be over so I could see John Cena and CM Punk go to battle.

This was to see who would face The Rock at Wrestlemania for the WWE title.

CM Punk has everything to win, while John has everything to lose.

The beginning of the match neither men was getting the upper hand.

But then Punk started gaining momentum. He would pick John apart for awhile before it became a back and forth contest again, then Punk was in control again.

Then it seemed like John was starting to make a comeback. He knocked Punk down a couple of times with the shoulder tackle, and looked to hit the side slam, but Punk rolled John onto his back, and locked in the anaconda vise. I was afraid he would tap out, but somehow he managed to roll Punk into a pin attempt, and Punk had to break the hold just before the official got to three.

Some time later Punk had John down, and Punk rolled out to the apron. Looked to hit John with a flying elbow.

But John side stepped it, Punk landed on his stomach, and John would lock in the STF.

Just when I thought Punk might tap out, he manages to power out, and would lock in the anaconda vise again.

But then Cena powered out, and would lock in the crossface. Punk then was able to roll Cena over for a pin, and John had no choice but to break the hold.

But then they traded strikes. When it seemed as though Punk got the upper hand with a couple of kicks, Cena ducked from the third kick, and would land the side slam.

And then he would look to hit the five knuckle shuffle, but as Cena did the 'You can't see me.' Punk landed a kick to John's head.

Then looked to hit the GTS, but Cena looked to counter and roll Punk up for a pin, but somehow it was Cena getting rolled up into a pin, but he managed to kick out.

John was in a corner, and was hit with a running knee by Punk. Then he looked to hit a clothsline, but John countered, and would hit the AA. But Punk kicked out.

I thought for sure John had the match won there.

Later on Punk had John in the corner again. He hit John with a second running knee, and looked to hit the bulldog, but John would counter, and again would hit the side slam, and this time would hit the five knuckle shuffle.

Then he looked to hit the Attitude Adjustment, but Punk countered and again looked to hit the GTS, but John countered, and surprisingly landed a powerbomb to Punk. He went for the cover, and Punk kicked out.

They went back and forth again.

Then finally Punk would connect with the GTS. And from that point on I thought he had the match won. But the crowd went wild when Cena kicked out just before the three count.

Punk couldn't believe it.

Punk looked to hit it again, but John countered, and again would lock in the STF.

Punk somehow was able to crawl his way to the ropes.

Then Punk landed a kick to John's knee, and would land a piledriver. I literally covered my face in fear.

Punk then signaled that it was over. He went for the cover, and John kicked out. Again Punk couldn't believe that John kicked out of the pile driver.

He covered him again, John kicked out. He covered John for a third time, and again John kicked out.

He then got onto the top rope, and looked to hit the macho man elbow, looking to put John away.

But John rolled away at the last second. Before Punk could gather himself, John jumped in the air, and would hit the hurricarana.

Then John lifted Punk on his shoulders, and would land another AA, and John got the three count.

"Cena did it! Cena's coming home! Cena's going to Wrestlemania!" I would hear Michael Cole say on the tv, and I was jumping up and down, and was bursting into tears.

Knowing that it was now official. That John Cena would indeed face The Rock for the WWE title at Wrestlemania.

* * *

 **John Cena's POV**

I still in the trainers room, holding a pack of ice on the back of my neck, still in pain from that pile driver by Phil.

I was wondering if Victoria was indeed watching the match from her home.

I didn't have to wonder long when I heard my phone ringing.

"Hey Vic." I replied after answering it. "Hey John. Just saw the match. It was brutal." she said to me.

"Yeah I know. It was an amazing match." I replied.

"I know. You won the match. That's what made it amazing." she replied. I smiled to myself.

"So now its official. It will be John Cena versus The Rock for the WWE title at Wrestlemania 29." she added.

"Yep. It should be an exciting Wrestlemania in New York." I said.

"How's your head by the way?" Victoria would ask. "It's a little sore. But I'm sure I'll be one hundred percent before Wrestlemania." I said.

"As much as I love The Rock, I'm really hoping to see you win the WWE title at Wrestlemania."

"Thanks I appreciate the support. But don't worry. You're gonna have the night of your life. You're gonna see both me and Dwayne Johnson give it everything we can muster to win the title." I said.

"I know you guys will. Well it's getting late. Madison and I will see you in New York. Love you." she said.

"Love you too. See you then." I said hanging up.

I put my phone back in my pocket, turned around, and was surprised to see Randy Orton in the doorway, grinning.

"So how are things with Victoria?" he asked teasingly.

"Things are going good. She told me she and her sister can't wait for Wrestlemania." I replied.

"Will they be in New York?" he asked. "You bet they will be." I said.

"That great. Hey we should head back to the hotel." he suggested.

"Yeah. I need to take a shower." I said.

We both got back to the hotel, went to our separate hotel rooms, showered, and went to bed.


	21. The End

**I'm sad to announce that I am no longer working on this story. I will be doing a completely new John Cena/Victoria Justice story on wattpad, so there won't be any conflict.**


End file.
